Dragon Ball Fukkatsu
by bruh1230498
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, The Z Fighters live in peace. That is, until new threats emerge... (Note, just like the DBS timeline, movies are assumed to be noncanon). Story picks up right after where Dragon Ball Super ended. Will contain stories from other universes.
1. Turles Saga - Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Turles Saga

Chapter 1

Allies

"Lord Frieza!" the messenger yelled, bowing down immediately.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Frieza asked impatiently, his voice smooth like poison and his eyes red with darkness. His tail wagged around in agitation.

"A group of men are demanding to see you!"

Frieza raised an eyebrow, "And their names?"

"We don't know Sir, but one of them appears to bear a resemblance to Son Goku!"

Immediately, Frieza stood up from his chair. Now an expression of glee took over his face while he smacked his lips with anticipation, "Hohoho! So Son Goku has decided to come straight to the heart of the organization? Bring him in! I will relish tearing him apart this time."

The messenger nodded while Frieza stood up from his throne room. Finally, a group of figures walked in, headed by a man with familiar palm-tree hair and a neon blue scouter. His armor was that of old Saiyan armor, and he bore a youthful but cunning expression. The figures behind him were hooded, and their faces were entirely concealed as were their bodies. Frieza stared at the figure. Without even saying a word, a purple beam of energy slowly charged in Frieza's hand. Then, he fired it at the man.

"Can't you be more diplomatic Frieza?"

The man deflected the beam with his bare hand, shocking Frieza for a moment, "Hmm?"

A silence filled the throne room, until Frieza's voice spoke up, with a slight edge of anger, "You're not Son Goku. Your appearance and countenance is somewhat similar no doubt, but your voice was completely different."

The man smiled, and spoke again in his raspy yet eloquent voice, "Frieza. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

Frieza narrowed his eyes, thrashing his tail impatiently, "Who are you? I would say you're a Saiyan, but no normal Saiyan would have been able to deflect that Death Beam I just fired."

"I assure you Frieza, I am a Saiyan," the man said, spreading his arms in a mockingly invitational manner, "However, I've reached powers far beyond a Saiyan's wildest dreams."

The man clenched his fists together, "How about I demonstrate?"

With a sonorous yell, a yellow aura enveloped the man, and his hair turned an erect yellow, his eyes a teal green, and his ki a malevolent sea. Frieza frowned, "Super Saiyan. I've seen that before many times."

The Super Saiyan snickered, "Not like this one. Gauge my power."

Frieza gave a smirk in return, "Very well then, if it's an early death you want then it's an early death you shall get."

The emperor pushed his right hand back, charging a red sphere of energy. With a yell, he thrust his hands forward, blasting the Super Saiyan with a full on blast of raw, untamed power. The hooded figures gave gasps of shock in unison. However, Frieza instead smiled again, "You're lucky that we're in my throne room. If I had truly wanted to, I could have destroyed this entire room along with a good planet or two with that blast."

The Super Saiyan batted away the smoke quickly, "Am I lucky? Look at me. I'm completely unscratched."

Indeed, the Saiyan's body was immaculate. Frieza's eyes widened in shock, while the Super Saiyan spoke again, "As I said, I've attained powers that a normal Saiyan wouldn't even begin to dream of."

Frieza scowled, "Just how the hell did you do that? That blast should've obliterated you and your motley little gang!"

The Saiyan placed his hand forward, "There's no need for hostility Frieza. In fact, I've come to provide with you a truce. I want you to take me to different planets. Not only is this your goal after the Frieza Force was wiped out, but this goal also helps me as well."

"And what does this truce provide me with?"

"Power. The same power I used to deflect your beam. Surely with this power on your hands, you can exact revenge on this Son Goku whom you hate so dearly?"

Frieza glanced at the hand, and then took it, a slippery smile emerging on his face, "Well then, in that case. It'll be a pleasure to do business with you . . ."

"Turles," the Saiyan said.

Frieza repeated the phrase, "It'll be a pleasure to do business with you Turles."

 _A month later . . ._

 _Earth . . ._

Piccolo tossed off the weighted clothing easily, cracked his neck, and grinned, "Well Gohan, are you ready?"

Gohan nodded, taking off his glasses and placing them gently at the side. The gentle force he used with the glasses disappeared completely while he powered up, with a mighty and roaring white aura surrounding him. Piccolo smirked, "I can already tell, you've grown from the Tournament of Power."

Gohan nodded, "That may be so, but my power is still not equal to that of Dad or Vegeta's. If I want to defend Earth, I'll also need to be strong enough to defeat Frieza as well."

Suddenly, Piccolo's image faded. Multiple Piccolos appeared next to him, and they all said in unison, "Well then Gohan, let's see how you do."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, getting into a stance reminiscent of that from his Father's. A Piccolo suddenly leapt out, but Gohan dodged the attack and instead a powerful punch to the Piccolo's stomach, causing him to disappear. Gohan quickly leapt up, dodging an attack from a Piccolo as he knocked the clone down. Another grabbed Gohan from the back in a Full Nelson, allowing a Piccolo to charge up a blast in front of Gohan. A yellow aura surrounded Gohan while he took up the form of a Super Saiyan, blasting back the Piccolo clone and blinding the one charging the blast. The shining form of Super Saiyan Gohan now took over Piccolo's eyesight, and he gave a grin, "Heh, so your power in Super Saiyan's increased as well."

Gohan nodded, "I'll take this up a notch too."

Electricity now surrounded his aura, and Gohan's hair and gaze grew sharper. Piccolo formed even more clones, "Super Saiyan 2 eh? Well show me what you've got!"

Gohan rushed towards the Piccolo clones, knocking them all back. He leapt up towards the real Piccolo, who stared up in shock. Gohan kicked him back, unleashing the new power he had obtained during his training. Piccolo coughed out purple blood, while Gohan smiled, "Not bad eh?"

Piccolo smiled, "You let your guard down."

A Piccolo clone behind Gohan unleashed a ki blast, but Gohan leapt up, dodging the blast. Piccolo's eyes widened, "W-what?"

The blast hit Piccolo straight into the chest with a mighty concussive force. The Namekian groaned for a while, and then recovered from the wound, "Heh, your reflexes have improved as well. You're well on your way to becoming the next protector of Earth, one worthy of rivalling Goku and Vegeta."

A deep and gruff voice rang out, "Goku you say? I recognize that name. A certain acquaintance of mine is looking for that Son Goku, you mind tellin' me where he is?"

Gohan and Piccolo suddenly turned back in alarm, to see a hooded figure with a big stature. The hooded figure spoke again, "Well?"

Piccolo scowled, "What do you want with Son Goku?"

The hooded figure was silent, and then, in a rush of tremendous speed, he punched Piccolo in the stomach. The Namekian regurgitated a massive pile of purple blood while the figure chuckled, "How about I show you?"

Gohan charged at the figure, the electricity and radiant aura of Super Saiyan 2 now at full throttle. However, his punch was blocked by another hooded figure, only this hooded figure had a body hard enough to endure Gohan's fist. Gohan leapt back, "What the hell is this guy made of?"

The hooded figure instead replied in a monotonous voice, "Target not identified. Estimated power to be A- Level. High level threat."

Without a warning, beams traced out from the hooded figure's eyes and followed Gohan, who somersaulted back in a sequence of agile motions. Noticing that the beams were homing, Gohan took the chance to fly up into the air.

Elsewhere, Piccolo blocked an attack from the figure that he was fighting, and made an attempt for the figure's hood. The figure managed to dodge, and he tried to punch Piccolo's stomach, but Piccolo leapt up instead, kicking him down. Suddenly, Gohan's voice rang out, "Piccolo, watch out!"

Gohan was flying straight towards the hooded figure, and at the last minute, he swerved away from him. The homing beams were too slow, and they instead hit the figure Piccolo had been fighting. Piccolo turned towards Gohan "You're fighting one too?"

Gohan nodded, "I can't sense his energy, he must be an Android, or at the very least an Artificial Human of some type. His beams appear to be homing, and they pack quite a punch."

Piccolo's stare turned into one of alarm, "An Android? Could this be the posthumous work of Doctor Gero?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure, but I doubt it. First, he doesn't have a Red Ribbon insignia, and second, this guy seems a lot stronger than Cell. I'd be surprised if Gero had been hiding a trump card like this."

The figure that had been blasted by the beams slowly walked up, revealing a massive brute with red skin and an unfitting dark red ponytail. He turned towards the android in anger, "You idiot Cacao! Watch where you're aiming!"

Cacao responded, again in a mechanical and monotone voice, "Cacao apologizes for his error, Captain Amond. Cacao will be sure to avoid errors like this in the future."

Piccolo prepared himself, "Gohan, how about we switch? I'll take the Android, you take the other one."

The two swapped places, and Amond gave a hearty laugh, "Oho! I get the fun one eh?"

Gohan himself entered a battle stance, "I assure you, there's nothing fun about battling me."

Amond smacked his lips, "An A- Level Threat. We haven't had one like that in a while!"

In a rush of eagerness, Amond kicked off, charging at Gohan. The Super Saiyan 2 reciprocated the motion, charging at Amond at his top speed. A shockwave resonated throughout the plains, destroying several plateaus and signalling the meeting of both fists. Amond immediately attempted a follow-up, firing a rapid jab, but Gohan ducked. With a roar of strength, Gohan punched Amond in the abdomen, causing the brute to choke out blood. Amond wiped off the blood from his face and smirked, "Well then, you ain't too bad!"

A manic rage took over Amond's face, "C'mon, this is gettin' fun!"

This time, his speed increased, taking Gohan by surprise. Amond managed to land a solid blow to Gohan's jaw, pushing the Saiyan into a mountain with the sheer force of the attack. Amond raised up his hand, "Crusher Beam!"

A red blast of energy was suddenly fired at Gohan in an insanely fast velocity, but a golden aura signified that Gohan had freed himself from the mountain, dodging the attack. Elsewhere, Piccolo was having troubles breaking through Cacao's defense. A kick from the Namekian proved to be useless, as it didn't even budge Cacao.

"Power level at B+. Moderate level threat."

Piccolo smirked, "Heh, moderate level threat eh? I'm going to make you eat those words Android."

In both of Piccolo's hands were yellow spheres of energy. The Namekian threw the ki blasts and then generated new ones at astonishing speeds. Now, a volley of ki blasts surrounded Cacao. Piccolo brought his hands together, "Take this! Hellzone Grenade!"

The blasts all collided with Cacao as Piccolo panted with effort, "How's that for moderate?"

To his surprise, Cacao emerged with only several dents, "That was an impressive attack."

Piccolo gasped, the cloak and hood of the figure had been knocked off. Now, it revealed a marriage of biology and technology, a pink alien with his body morphed by mechanical parts. Cacao spoke again in his robotic monotone voice, "You appear to be a fighter from Planet Namek. However, something separates you from the other Namekians."

Piccolo scowled, 'Damn, this guy's tougher than I thought! Just what's with his armor?'

Cacao suddenly rushed at Piccolo, "Now, it shall be my turn. I will finish you with one blow."

A yell of pain resonated throughout the sky as Piccolo's body was torn in half by Cacao. The Android had ran through the Namekian's body, and oozes of purple blood were now coming from the severed torso of Piccolo. Gohan immediately stopped fighting Amond, "PICCOLO!"

Amond took this opportunity to blast Gohan in the chest at point-blank range, "You're fighting against me! Keep your attention here!"

However, Cacao's eyes widened with shock. A hole formed in his body, and Piccolo revealed his figure again, his hand warm from just releasing a ki blast. Piccolo gave a smile, "Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions against an enemy like you? I'll admit, that speed and power did catch me by surprise. Had I not substituted in a clone, I might've been done for."

Cacao turned around, his expression calm and robotic, "Trick analyzed. That will not work twice."

Piccolo nodded, "Well then, let's get on with the real fight."

Gohan recovered as well, "Heh, Piccolo's fighting skills haven't dwindled down a bit!"

Amond appeared in front of him, "Your guard is down!"

Gohan blocked the attack Amond fired, "No, your guard is down!"

The Super Saiyan 2 landed a solid punch to Amond's abdomen, forcing the soldier to gasp in pain. Amond took this chance to aim a solid jab at Gohan, which connected with his face. The two traded blows, both appearing to be equal. Amond reached into his pocket, pulling out a thorny red fruit, "Heh heh. Say your prayers now!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, 'What the hell is that thing? Whatever it is, I'll need to get it out of his hand now!'

He charged towards Amond, but it was too late, Amond had taken a bite out of the fruit. Suddenly, the warrior's power skyrocketed, and he rammed his elbow into the charging Gohan's back, causing Gohan to emit a cry of shock and pain. Amond gave a roar of delight, "Hahaha! Now I can relish torturing the information out of you!"

Amond pounded Gohan's body with his fists brutally, "Come on warrior? Where was all that power you had earlier?"

Gohan grabbed onto Amond's fist this time, and yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

A blue beam of energy consumed Amond as Gohan fired a One-Handed Kamehameha wave. The Saiyan quickly leapt back, his body bruised and battered. Piccolo now met Gohan as well, his body in a similar condition. Cacao and Amond stood, ready to finish their respective opponents.

Gohan glanced at Piccolo, "Stand back a bit, I'm gonna go all out."

Piccolo complied with the request, and a white aura surrounded Gohan while his golden hair faded back to a black and as a bang began growing. Gohan's aura increased in magnitude greatly, and again, electricity began sparking all over his body.

"Power levels at S. Must terminate now," said Cacao.

Amond gazed in shock, "What the hell is this power this guy's releasing? Who is this guy?"

Cacao fired a beam of energy, "Must terminate NOW!"

Gohan deflected it, with his gaze now serious and his ki now gargantuan. He turned towards Amond and Cacao, "Now then, what do you want with Son Goku?"

Amond staggered back, "C-could you be Son Goku?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. I'm not Son Goku. I'm someone different."

In a flash, Gohan appeared behind the stunned Amond, who turned his neck slowly to see Gohan's figure flying past him. In the blink of an eye, Gohan kicked Amond back, sending shockwaves of power throughout the battlefield, "I'm Son Gohan."

Amond spat out blood, and then the kick revealed its true power, sending Amond flying directly into several mountains. Gohan now fixed his eyes onto Cacao, "Well then Android. You ready for round two?"

Cacao muttered, "Target acquired. Firing!"

Two beams shot out of Cacao's eyes, but Gohan deflected them with his arm easily. The Saiyan stared up, "Hm? Those were a lot weaker than I was expecting them to be. What happened?"

Cacao narrowed his eyes, "Target not damaged."

Suddenly, cannons popped out of his back, and they all began charging up a blue sphere of energy, "Need to use last option."

Cacao's eyes widened, "FIRE!"

Gohan stared calmly and the impending blast. Piccolo yelled in shock while a massive blue dome-like explosion encompassed the land. The Namekian growled, "Gohan! You fool!"

However, his worries were squashed when Gohan emerged from the attack, with but a few nicks, "Not to worry Piccolo. It's as you said, I've grown stronger since the Tournament of Power."

Gohan's body disappeared into a white flash, and when he reappeared, his figure was behind Cacao. The Android stared back, not comprehending what happened to him, until his body began to crack and explode. Amond recovered, staring in shock, "Wh-what the hell?!"

Piccolo stood over him, his hand raised and ready to blast Amond into oblivion, "Stay down. You'll be met with the same fate as that guy over there if you become too reckless."

A smooth and beguiling voice came from the shadows, "Ah, very well done. Very well done indeed."

Amond's countenance changed immediately from despairing to joyful, "He's here . . . he's here! It's all over for you!"

Piccolo frowned, "Gohan, stand back a bit. I've got a bad feeling about whoever that's talking."

Gohan shook his head, "No. I can sense his ki. He's definitely stronger than the last guys, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Nothing you can't handle eh? Well then, let me power up a bit," said the voice.

A yellow aura spiked out, destroying the darkness surrounding the figure easily. Gohan scowled, "Super Saiyan from the get-go eh? But this ki I'm feeling, whoever this guy is, he's not a regular Super Saiyan."

"Indeed, you have that right," the figure slowly walked out of the shadows.

When Gohan got a look of his darkened face, his eyes widened with shock, "D-dad?"

The figure gave a deep chuckle, "Dad? What silly terms are you referring to boy? I am not your father."

Piccolo nodded, "Indeed. This ki is too malicious for Goku's."

Gohan scowled, "W-who the hell are you?"

The figure spoke again, "You want a name? Then how about Turles? By the way, that was some power you demonstrated, let's see if you can execute that level of strength again."

A familiar voice rang out, "No Turles, this one is my prey."

Turles gave a look of shock, and then nodded, "Very well . . . Lord Frieza."

Gohan quickly leapt up, dodging a Death Beam that hit the ground. Piccolo turned around, "Frieza! So this is your doing!"

Frieza emerged out of the shadows as well, his grin malicious and his countenance gleeful, "Hohoho! I told you that I would get my revenge."

Gohan turned towards Frieza now, "Damn it! So you're the one behind this!"

Frieza powered up, his purple aura consuming the skies and forcing clouds upon them, "I've been waiting for a second chance for revenge."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "You're not getting away! I've been training just so I can defeat you!"

Frieza yelled with power, and his body became golden-clad. Piccolo growled, "Damn it . . . Frieza's power is unreal!"

Even Gohan's determined stance began to waver a bit from the deluge of malicious power that Frieza now unleashed. The Golden Emperor finished transforming, and stared Gohan straight in the eye, "Well, shall we begin?"

Gohan nodded, "I will end you right here!"

With that, the two brave fighters charged at each other. On Frieza's face was pleasure and excitement, while Gohan's face showed a resolute valor to protect the Earth.


	2. Turles Saga - Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Turles Saga

Chapter 2

Devastation

"Ohohohoho!" Frieza gave a freakish bone-chilling laugh.

A shiver crawled down Gohan's shoulder with the agility of a spider. The Saiyan narrowed his eyes, preparing his stance, 'I can't let my guard down any second!'

Piccolo stood next to Gohan, "Gohan, we'll take them together."

Again, however, the silky smooth voice of Turles rang out, "Not today Namekian. You'll have to deal with me."

A blast was fired into the back of Piccolo, who gasped in pain. This time, however, Turles was in his base state with a relaxed look on his face. Gohan turned back in alarm, but Frieza had taken this moment to strike. A punch was landed into Gohan's abdomen, and the Saiyan gasped out in pain. Frieza smirked, "Such weak sentimentality. That caring about others will cost you in this match."

With his tail, Frieza smacked Gohan back into several mountains. The Golden Emperor stretched out his arms, "My army will be coming in a few moments. Let me assist you Son Gohan, by eradicating all those ties you've ever had!"

As he spoke, Frieza again gave his signature laugh. However, Gohan leapt out, "I've been training just so I can defeat you Frieza!"

He aimed a kick which Frieza blocked with his forearm, "Hm? There was some power behind that after all."

Gohan somersaulted back before Frieza could retaliate with a blow of his own, 'What the hell? His power, it's on a different level than it was in the Tournament of Power!'

Frieza smirked, "Well then, how do you plan on defeating me, _Leader of Universe 7_?"

Gohan scowled, "Don't take me lightly!"

The Saiyan backflipped over straight above Frieza. Frieza laughed, "You insolent fool!"

However, Gohan placed both of his hands at his face, "Solar Flare!"

Frieza suddenly covered his eyes, "W-what the?"

Gohan quickly charged up a blast, "MASENKO!"

The yellow blast grew in magnitude quickly, consuming the figure of Frieza at point-blank range. The brilliant golden hue of the blast was seen from miles away, and the sheer destructive force caused a gargantuan dome-like explosion. Piccolo turned around, "Whoa…"

Turles frowned, "Hm. I wasn't expecting a Saiyan or Frieza to be this powerful. What a turn of events."

Piccolo smiled, "Heh. In our Universe, our Saiyans trained to surpass the Gods themselves. In doing so, they've managed to unlock Godly variants of a Super Saiyan."

Turles looked towards Piccolo with an expression of disgust, "Hm. Godly variants of a Super Saiyan you say? So they've merely imitated the power of a God. How disappointing."

Piccolo powered up, "I wouldn't be so condescending if I were you. The power of those forms rivals that of Frieza's and Gohan's."

Turles nodded, "My dear friend, surely you don't think that I've been staying in hiding this long without an ace in the hole?"

An expression of shock passed by quickly on Piccolo's face, "Ace in the hole you say? How about I make you show me that!"

The Namekian leapt towards Turles, but a youthful voice responded, "Piccolo, you're no match for him alone."

Piccolo stopped midway, and an expression of relief passed over his face, "Number 17. I was hoping for some assistance."

Indeed, Android 17 was now standing behind Turles. His hand was placed on Turles's back. The Saiyan noticed his presence and looked back, but Android 17 merely said, "It's over. Goodbye."

A blue sphere of energy blasted Turles back, and then exploded at a distance far away from the two. Piccolo smiled, "Heh, that was quick of you."

Android 17 nodded, "I don't really like dragging things out. If I can end him there, then I will."

Piccolo immediately asked another question, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"The shockwaves from the clash was causing earthquakes on the island I was protecting. I felt the ki coming from here, and I decided that the best course of action was to let my co-workers handle the animals while I came here to deal with the real threat."

Piccolo nodded, "I'm glad you came. You may be the best chance we have now of defeating Frieza . . ."

 _Elsewhere, a few moments ago_ . . .

Gohan panted, 'Damn . . . that Masenko took up a lot of ki.'

The smoke generated suspense, carefully hiding back the results of Gohan's energy onslaught. An impatient tail thrashed about, clearing away all the smoke and revealing an agitated Frieza, "Tch . . . you damned monkey child."

Frieza appeared with a few bruises and a countenance of annoyance. Gohan's eyes widened, 'What the hell? That didn't do nearly as much damage as I'd been anticipating.'

In Frieza's hand was a red aura of power, and then Frieza's face turned into that of a sadist's, "I'll make sure you experience as much pain as possible before you die."

Gohan growled in response, and a white aura flared up around him, "I won't let you harm this Earth and its inhabitants any longer! Father may have let you live, but I'm ending this game now!"

The two charged at each other, gold clashing with white. An explosive shockwave of energy resonated throughout the battlefield as their elbows met. Frieza aimed a jab, but Gohan ducked. With a hand, Gohan planted a ki blast onto Frieza's abdomen. The Emperor attempted to strike Gohan again, but the Saiyan swerved to the side quickly. Gohan clenched his fist, "NOW!"

The ki blast exploded right onto Frieza. Gohan narrowed his eyes, 'The only chance I'll have of defeating him is to get up close and personal and strike him with my most powerful attacks. If we both hit each other, the tradeoff will be uneven; I'll suffer more damage ultimately.'

Again, Frieza charged at Gohan immediately after the attack. Gohan's eyes widened, surprised at Frieza's speed. In an instant, the Golden Emperor managed to kick Gohan down and then continued the onslaught with a barrage of Death Beams. It was at this moment that Piccolo turned around, "GOHAN!"

The Namekian charged towards Frieza, who gave a laugh, "Ohohoho. I have no quarrels with killing you as well Namekian. But, I did promise my comrade some more fun."

Piccolo suddenly yelled in pain while Turles appeared from behind him, firing a blast of energy that obliterated his right arm. Android 17 glanced up in shock, "Turles. He's still alive!"

Now, Turles was a Super Saiyan, and on his mouth was a sadistic grin, "Hehehe. I'm going to enjoy this Namekian."

Before Turles could blast Piccolo again though, Android 17 had flown up. The Android gave a yell as he kicked the Saiyan back into a plateau. Piccolo turned towards 17 and gave a smile of gratitude as he regenerated his arm. Turles flew up immediately, blasting off his surroundings with a golden wave of power. He turned towards Android 17, "You possess a magnificent amount of power. How would you like to join my ranks?"

Android 17 frowned, "Join your ranks. And why would I do that?"

Turles smiled, and the Super Saiyan suddenly procured a fruit, "If you join me, I promise that I will give you the pathway to infinite power."

Turles took a bite of the fruit, "Here . . . allow me to demonstrate!"

The malicious aura of the Super Saiyan exploded while both 17 and Piccolo stared in alarm. Turles gave a maniacal laugh, "Unlimited power . . . right at my fingertips!"

Piccolo frowned, "It's as I thought. He has a source for these fruits. With that fruit, he can gain a gargantuan increase in power. We have to take him down now."

Android 17 nodded, "I see."

Suddenly, Android 17 turned towards Piccolo's back, quickly forming a barrier between the two. His barrier was well-timed, as a massive red beam of energy passed by the shield. Piccolo turned back, "Damn! It's one of his henchman."

17 nodded towards Piccolo, "You'll handle him. I'll handle the Super Saiyan."

Turles glanced at 17, "Well, I'm assuming that's a no to my offer?"

17 smiled, "You're right. I'll handle you by myself."

Turles frowned, "Your cockiness really does anger me. How about I teach you a thing or two!"

Turles's aura flared up again, but this time electricity surrounded his body. 17 narrowed his eyes, 'His power . . . it's incredible. He's not accessing the same Godly transformations that Son Goku and Vegeta are capable of doing, and yet his strength is on par with them.'

However, 17 had no time to recollect his thoughts. Turles pushed off, aiming a kick at 17 quickly. The Android formed a barrier, blocking the kick. In response, 17 formed a verdant blade with his hand, attempting to cut Turles. The Saiyan dodged the strike, and responded with a small purple sphere of energy. 17 countered with his own blue sphere of energy, and in an instant, the two had disappeared into mere flashes. Finally, the first hit was landed. 17 had punched Turles directly in the stomach, sending the Super Saiyan 2 crashing into the ground. The Android leveraged this chance quickly, "Super Electric Strike!"

Two arcing emerald ki blades of power crashed into the ground, and 17 knew that he had made a direct hit. The Android narrowed his eyes, 'I still need to figure out his power a little more.'

Right as he said that, Turles zoomed out of the rubble. 17's eyes widened, the speed increase with which he zoomed out was incredibly faster than what he had been used to. Turles rushed at 17 with the newfound speed, and then the two met fists. 17 scowled, "What trick did you do there? That sudden increase of speed went far beyond your limits in your current state of power."

Turles gave a malicious smirk, "Beat me and see."

17 fired a jab, but again, Turles suddenly sped up, dodging the attack and managing to land a successful blow onto 17's stomach. The Android coughed, and Turles yelled, "Violet Destruction!"

The blast sent 17 flying into the air, where it exploded into a brilliant combination of violet and black. Turles gave a smirk, "I will say. That attack you sent excited me. I guess my Saiyan cells just can't help but enjoy a real match."

17 zoomed out of the blast, his shirt ragged and ripped. The Android recovered quickly though, flying face to face with Turles in an intense staredown. The Saiyan began laughing, "Impressive! What wondrous power. This may prove to be a greater challenge than I thought."

17 scowled, "The way you're acting - you still have more of those fruits don't you?"

Turles raised his hand up in a smirk, "Guilty as charged."

Android 17 narrowed his eyes, 'I'm in a predicament here. If he can transform like Son Goku and Vegeta, I can't even begin to think of how powerful he may be . . . maybe even stronger than the likes of Jiren.'

The stoic Pride Trooper's image appeared in 17's mind. The Android shook it off, "I've dealt with opponents stronger than Gods before. I can sure as hell deal with you!"

Turles laughed, "Stronger than Gods? Your words pique my interest friend. How about you show me some of your true abilities!"

The two again charged at each other, locked in a tight struggle.

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Piccolo stared down Amond, "That was quite the scummy attack you tried there."

Amond merely smiled, his grin giving Piccolo a sense of uneasiness, "You might want to help your friend there. There's no way he can defeat Lord Turles."

Piccolo turned towards the intense clashes of 17 and Turles, "Oh, you mean Android 17? I have more than enough faith in him."

Amond had appeared in front of Piccolo while he was spectating the battle. The fighter tried to punch Piccolo, but the Namekian had flown up, evading the attack, "I thought you would try a dirty trick like that."

Amond scowled and flew up to meet Piccolo, attempting another strike that Piccolo dodged. The Namekian fired a blast that hit Amond's stomach, sending him crashing into a mountain, "Indeed, you outstrip me in terms of raw power. However, my fighting experience is vastly greater than yours - a worthy consequence for cheating your way up the food chain."

Amond blasted back the mountain he was about to land in, "Tch . . . you're arrogant Namekian. Let's erase some of that arrogance!"

Suddenly, three more hooded figures appeared behind Piccolo. The presence of the figures elicited expressions of recognition from all the fighters. Indifference from Frieza, shock from Gohan, happiness from Turles, and worry from 17. Piccolo's eyes widened greatly, "Damn it. What the hell?!"

However, the hooded figures summoned by Amond were answered by another group of warriors. Krillin had shredded the cloak of a smaller figure with his Destructo Disc, revealing a tiny misshapen purple fighter. Tien had kicked down the cloak of another, showing a similar figure to the one Krillin had been fighting. Yamcha and Master Roshi had both double-teamed a taller figure, who narrowly evaded their joint attack.

Piccolo gave a smile of relief, "Heh, and I thought I was done for."

Amond charged towards the Namekian, "Don't get too cocky!"

This time, Piccolo's fist met Amond's, and the two fighters were locked in a tight struggle. The battle had begun, and the battlefield was set.

Frieza looked upon this turn of events with a gleeful grin, "Now all of you are in the same place for me to kill, how wonderful!"

Gohan yelled, "I will not let you kill anyone! This match will be different from last time!"

Frieza turned his attention to Gohan, "Oh really? It looks like it's been mostly the same? You're still weaker than me, you little brat. After I kill you, I'll relish taking my time for the others, and then, I'll hang your corpses up for Son Goku to find! The look on his face will be priceless. Ohohoho!"

Gohan gave a roar of rage while he kicked off the ground at Frieza. The Saiyan moved at speeds breaking his previous limit, surprising Frieza. Gohan gave a yell while he punched Frieza, "You damn bastard! Don't you talk about my friends like that!"

The Saiyan gave another punch directed towards Frieza's abdomen, and then, Gohan kicked Frieza to the ground. An azure sphere of energy formed in Gohan's hand. The Saiyan gave a courageous yell, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blue beam consumed Frieza's figure, and Gohan's eyes showed the same determination and power as Goku's. With a yell, Gohan increased the strength of his Kamehameha, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN!"

The intense strength of the Kamehameha caused the ground beneath Frieza to crack, and eventually, Frieza's figure was sent a solid five meters underground. At last, the Kamehameha dissipated into the air, leaving behind a very tired Gohan. The Saiyan's eyes widened with alarm as the familiar figure of Frieza rose into the air slowly. The Emperor's countenace was now one of rage, "You damned monkey. That's the last time you will ever hurt me like that!"

Gohan grit his teeth, "Come at me Frieza!"

The Emperor complied with his demand, and the two were engaged in another intense clash. Frieza finally kicked Gohan back, and then charged up a Death Ball, "Say goodbye!"

He threw the Death Ball, demolishing Gohan's surroundings and causing purple electricity to sparkle throughout the city. When the smoke emerged, Gohan's defeated and battered body was laid on a crater. Frieza laughed, a laugh of both rage and glee, "Ohohoho! Now I shall finish this game once and for all!"

A Death Beam charged up in Frieza's hand, and he fired it. The entire battlefield suddenly seemed to be moving in slow motion. Piccolo turned around, giving a look of shock and despair. Krillin yelled out, but no sound could be heard. Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi all stared ahead, transfixed with shock. Even 17's stare showed astonishment. At the last minute though, a figure cloaked in blue aura deflected the beam. Frieza's mouth tightened nto a cruel leer slowly. Piccolo's look changed from despair to relief. Turles switched his attention from 17 to the figure, as did the other cloaked fighters engaged in fighting with the Z Fighters. When the smoke cleared, everybody saw that the being who deflected the beam was none other than Son Goku.

Next to him stood Vegeta, who stared at Frieza with a smirk, "Well then Frieza. Have you come to take your revenge on the Earth again?"

Goku narrowed his eyes, "We're here to stop you Frieza!"

With that, the blue aura around Goku intensified, while the Saiyan called on the power of Super Saiyan Blue and charged straight towards Frieza.


	3. Turles Saga - Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Turles Saga

Chapter 3

Betrayal

The battle was set. The majestic blue aura of Goku's Super Saiyan Blue state provided a sharp contrast with Frieza's golden aura. The two glared at each other for some time. Finally, Frieza smirked, "Well then Son Goku. Are we going to get on with it?"

However, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue as well, his eyes blazing with fury and his fists clenched, "Frieza's mine. Attend to your son or deal with the other lackeys."

Frieza laughed, "Ohohoho! What's this? You intend to challenge me Vegeta?"

Vegeta scowled, "Kakarot, you better not interfere. This battle is for my pride as a Saiyan."

Frieza smirked, "Heh . . . Saiyan pride. How about I eviscerate that completely from you?!"

Vegeta's blue ki flared up, "Frieza, you must have forgotten about the Tournament of Power. You couldn't even stand up against Top."

Frieza's mind flashed back to the Tournament. Indeed, upon accessing the God of Destruction's form, Top's abilities far outstripped Frieza. The beating was the greatest that Frieza had ever endured. Frieza gripped his fist tightly, "Yes what about it Vegeta?"

Vegeta smiled, "You forget that I was the one who defeated him. Do you intend to compensate for such a big power gap?"

Frieza nodded, "Why yes dear Prince. I do."

Vegeta charged towards Frieza, "Well then, how about I give you a beating greater than anything you've ever endured!"

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Goku stepped down towards the Z Fighters, laying Gohan's body down and feeding him a Senzu Bean.

Gohan looked on, "D-dad . . ."

Goku nodded back, "We'll take it from here Gohan, sorry I came so late."

Immediately, all faces were turned towards Goku. Turles stared at Goku with interest,

"Ah . . . so is this the Godly transformation you were on about?"

Goku glared at Turles, "You're . . . Goku Black?"

Turles frowned, "I don't know who this Goku Black character is. My name is Turles. However . . . your countenance is certainly familiar to me. Are you . . . no . . . could you be . . . Kakarot?"

Goku nodded, "Heh. Kakarot. Here I'm called Son Goku."

With that, Goku relaxed, his blue godly aura dissipating along with his ki. Turles now looked at Goku with interest, "Hm . . . Son Goku? Interesting. Judging by your reaction, it's clear you don't remember me Kakarot."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Am I supposed to?"

Turles sighed, "What a shame. Us low class warriors have to stick together you know," he pointed towards Vegeta, "I find it hard to believe that you're hanging out with the Prince Vegeta as though you two were good friends."

"Low class? It sounds like you knew me since I was a child."

Turles nodded, "Of course. Kakarot, you were the weakest Saiyan of our generation to be born, with a pitiful power level of 2. Now, it appears, much has changed. But one thing I don't understand," Turles's eyes twitched slightly, "Is how you can stand a brat like HIM!"

The Saiyan pointed to Vegeta with an expression of rage, "He considers himself to be an elite warrior, and yet a low-class like you dare become friends with that trash?"

"Vegeta's changed a lot over the years, you'd be surprised," responded Goku.

Turles gave him a look of disgust, "How pathetic Kakarot. I expected better of you. I was hoping that we'd even come to an alliance. Oh well, guess I'll have to mop up a fellow Saiyan. What a shame . . ."

Goku immediately began formulating a battle strategy, his eyes serious, 'He's a Super Saiyan 2, yet his power is tremendous!'

The Saiyan gave a yell while he pushed off, trying to land a kick towards Turles. The Super Saiyan 2 blocked nonchalantly, and Goku leapt back, transforming into a Super Saiyan instantly. Again, Goku tried a punch, but Turles blocked it. The Super Saiyan 2 smirked, "Come now Kakarot, stop holding back and show me your real strength."

Sparks of electricity suddenly surrounded Goku while Turles laughed, "Wonderful, you're a Super Saiyan 2 now as well!"

Even when the two were both in their Super Saiyan 2 states, there was still an obvious power discrepancy between Goku and Turles. Goku withdrew from the clash quickly, realizing this. Turles laughed again, "How pathetic! Here I thought you'd have some real strength to demonstrate."

Goku smiled, "It's not over yet. I still have three forms I've yet to show you."

An explosion of ki erupted towards Turles while Goku's hair grew and his eyebrows disappeared. An exploding orb of energy surrounded the skies while Goku opened his eyes again, "This . . . is Super Saiyan 3."

Turles nodded, "Yes, Super Saiyan 3. I'm expecting a vastly greater power. Come on, show me that blue-haired transformation already."

Goku charged towards Turles, "Well then, let's see you make me go to Blue!"

The Super Saiyan 2 yelled, "DON'T MOCK ME!"

He dodged Goku's first attack, but Goku had positioned himself for another attack. Turles blocked Goku's fist by catching it, and proceeded to knee and kick back Goku. Goku frantically aimed a punch at Turles. The rushed attack was not unnoticed by Turles, "Hm? That attack seemed a little desperate there."

Goku growled, "Tch . . ."

Goku rammed his knee towards Turles, an attack which was effortlessly blocked by the powered-up Super Saiyan 2.

The Super Saiyan 3 grinned, "Heh, I guess I have no choice."

Turles smiled, "Indeed. Come on, show me your true power."

Flames began flaring up around Goku while he smirked, "You asked for it."

The Saiyan yelled while his ki changed, now, Goku had the attention of all fighters, including Vegeta and Frieza. An immense pressure circulated throughout the battlefield while Turles gave a look of bewilderment, 'This pressure I'm feeling . . . I can't sense his ki either!'

Goku's body was suddenly completely enveloped by the flames he had produced. A majestic aura broke through, destroying the shield of flames. Finally, Goku's red hair shone through the aura, and Turles looked on in shock, "This, this isn't a transformation I'm aware of."

Goku's hand swept through the red aura cleanly and neatly, dispelling it with a silky-smooth touch, "This is Super Saiyan God, the first stage of a Saiyan who's achieved God ki."

Turles stammered, "G-god ki! So this is the form, the form that possesses strength to rival even the Gods!"

The red aura around Goku intensified back into flames, "C'mon Turles. Show me what ya got."

Turles pushed off with his feet, flying at incredible speeds. His speed suddenly increased, but Goku's sharp eye noticed the change. The Super Saiyan God leapt up, dodging Turles's first attack. However, Turles flew up, ready for another shot. Again, Turles's speed increased dramatically, but this time, Goku got a closer look at what was happening, 'He's shifting from Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan 3 in order to catch me by surprise . . . I can't let my guard down against this guy.'

Turles charged towards Goku again, but the same result occurred with the Saiyan dodging elegantly and cleanly. Turles stared back, "Heh . . . you've seen through it huh."

Goku nodded, "You're shifting between Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Why don't you just show me what you've got in Super Saiyan 3?"

Turles shook his head, "No, I won't reveal that form in its entirety just yet. For now . . ."

He grabbed a Fruit from the Tree of Might out of a sack, and Goku's eyes widened, "That fruit. All that malicious ki coming from it, and all those screams! Just what the hell is that?!"

Turles calmly bit into the fruit without answering Goku's question. The Super Saiyan 2 bulked up, and then smiled, "Ah, the fruit? It's merely something that allows me to obtain infinite power."

Goku clenched his fists, "Those screams . . . that wasn't natural at all! Just what the hell did you put into that fruit - the souls of others?!"

Turles appeared behind Goku in a flash, "No time to worry about that!"

Goku blocked Turles's elbow with a ki blast charged in his hand, and then he yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Turles dodged the blast, and wiped off a sweat bead, 'That attack would've been trouble for sure.'

Goku's face now burned with fury, as he used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Turles, "You monster!"

He kicked Turles into the ground, and proceeded to charge at him again. Turles pointed his fingers up quickly, "Dash Strike!"

A series of dark beams flew out of his hand, flying wildly and flying in separate areas. All of them conjoined to meet Goku as their target, but Goku was ready. He placed his hands closer to his body, and then thrust them to the side, releasing a torrent of red energy that countered the attack. Turles growled, "You're a slippery one aren't you?"

The two met fists in the center, generating a massive blast of energy that destroyed several plateaus. All eyes were fixed on the two, including Frieza, whose face revealed a look of betrayal, 'He's not even in the same form Goku is in, and yet he's so damn powerful? Is this bastard of a monkey hiding something from me?!'

However, Goku still had the advantage. While Turles attempted to fire a quick jab, Goku flew in the air, soaring down with a kick that met Turles's jaw. Then, Goku leapt back and fired a kiai shockwave from his hand, hurtling Turles into several mountains. Turles recovered, his body bruised and somewhat battered. Goku stared at him with silent anger, "Well, don't you think it's time to show your true power? I'll crush your Super Saiyan 3 form."

Turles nodded, "Fine then, but don't blame me if I get too carried away!"

A violet blast of energy struck the battlefield while Turles transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 instantly, "Well then, let's see how you fare against this form, God."

Goku prepared himself, getting into a combat stance, but Turles had vanished into a speeding bullet, appearing behind Goku instantly. Goku's mouth opened in shock when he heard Turles's voice behind him, "What's wrong? My speed too great for you, 'God?'"

Goku turned around to face Turles, but the Saiyan disappeared again. Goku knew where he'd go this time, and blocked instinctively. The attack hit right where Goku had expected it to, but the force still sent him several inches back. Turles's figure vanished again, appearing behind Goku. Goku reacted immediately, meeting Turles's punch with his own. Despite blocking Turles's attack, Goku's fist was shaking, 'Damn it! He's so much more powerful than a regular Super Saiyan 3!'

The Super Saiyan God leapt back, 'I'll just need to wait for the strain to get the better of him.'

Turles charged towards Goku again, "Come on! Surely you don't think that you can defeat me with that power!"

Goku attempted to meet Turles's attack with his fist, but Turles disappeared, and then appeared behind him. Turles gave a laugh of glee while he slammed his foot into Goku's back, kicking him back. Now, Turles quickly charged up a ring of energy from his hand, "Kill Driver!"

The ring flew straight at Goku at astonishing speeds. Suddenly, a heavy pressure was exuded upon the battlefield.

A sudden outpouring of blue ki rose up and slammed away the ring of energy. Turles raised an eyebrow, "This is the blue-haired form you showed up with isn't it!"

The mountain revealed shimmers of a blue energy, and then exploded while a glorious rush of azul proliferated through the air. Goku walked forward, his hair erect, and his aura a mighty blue flame. The Super Saiyan Blue wasted no time, immediately leaping outwards, his knee raised and his eyes serious. With a scowl, Goku vanished and appeared again behind Turles. The Super Saiyan 3 had been anticipating this though, and he turned around, meeting Goku's punch with his own. Goku nodded slowly, "Not bad."

Turles spoke in his silk-smooth voice, "This is the godly transformation you were hiding huh Goku? How pathetic. Instead of embracing your true Saiyan roots you've decided to imitate the power of Gods."

Goku stepped back from the exchange, "True Saiyan roots? Just what are you talking about?"

Turles relaxed his hands to his side, "While you were fighting in Super Saiyan 3 I noticed a certain trait about your attacks. You were attacking frantically, and thus giving me more openings to expose."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, and?"

Turles pointed towards his tail, "I conjectured that your Super Saiyan 3 form must have been imperfect - it must have drained energy at a faster rate than your two God transformations. In fact, the transformation was pushing you with heavy strain. However, my Super Saiyan 3 has no such power drainage, and it's all thanks to the tail."

"What?! The tail?! What are you on about?" exclaimed Goku.

Goku's eyes traveled towards Turles's tail, while Turles laughed, "You impudent fool. In trying to imitate a God, all you've done is lose your Saiyan roots. That's why all of your Super Saiyan forms, with the exception of your first, are unmastered. I can remain in Super Saiyan 3 indefinitely because I stayed true to my ancestors. It's pathetic really, you and Prince Vegeta have rid yourselves of the most powerful Saiyan weapon."

Vegeta growled, "Tch . . . he dares to lecture me about Saiyan pride?!"

Frieza laughed, "Ohohoho! What an interesting companion I've found!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "I don't like where this is going."

Amond smiled, "You're right not to. What you've been thinking . . . is correct!"

Piccolo's eyes widened, and he turned towards Goku immediately, "Goku, FINISH HIM NOW!"

Goku looked up in surprise, "Piccolo, what's with the rush! He's just about to show me his true power!"

The Namekian yelled, "Goku you fool! Don't let this be like your other opponents, finish him off now!"

Goku nodded, and then glared at Turles, "Alright. Let's end this Turles!"

The aura of Goku's Super Saiyan Blue state exploded, overriding the yellow aura of Turles's Super Saiyan 3 state. Turles got into a defensive stance, 'That Namekian is sharp. This could be trouble.'

Goku pushed off with his fist forward, "Come on Turles!"

Turles charged as well, but Goku's strength proved superior and he managed to kick Turles back. The battles around the fighters now begun, with each having seen their share of the battles. Piccolo turned towards Amond, "Well then . . . I'll have to finish you off and then rush off to help Goku."

Amond's eyes were still fixated on Goku and Turles, "Incredible. That Saiyan is actually giving Lord Turles a hard time!"

Piccolo arched his neck back a little, "Yeah . . . Goku's gotten even stronger now . . ."

Suddenly, Amond's voice yelled out, "Gotcha!"

But Piccolo swiftly swerved to the right, dodging the red beam that Amond had unleashed. The Namekian gave a smirk towards Amond, "Not today."

Amond growled in anger, and then kicked off towards Piccolo, "You cocky Namekian!"

Piccolo steadied himself, and then multiple versions of Piccolo split and formed from the stance. Amond staggered a bit in shock, "Wh-what?"

All of them began pointing their fingers to their foreheads, charging a beam of energy that crackled with intense purple electricity. A Piccolo raised his arm out, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Amond's eyes widened while he barely dodged the drilling attack, 'Damn! That was meant to be a killing blow!'

He had no time to recollect his thoughts, because a second yell quickly came out, "Special Beam Cannon!"

This time, the beam entered and pierced Amond's forearm. Red blood began spurting out of the hole, and Amond grabbed it immediately, "Damn it . . . what the hell type of attack is that?!"

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Android 17 turned towards the Z Fighters and the remaining henchmen of Turles, "I'll handle these guys. Don't worry."

Gohan flew down next to him, already in his Ultimate form, "You might need a little help there 17. I'll take on the twins."

17 fixed his gaze upon the orange alien who had knocked down Yamcha and Master Roshi, "Well then, you're my opponent . . ."

A massive breeze passed through the battlefield while Vegeta gave a yell, "Take this Frieza!"

A solid punch knocked back the Golden Emperor, but Frieza recovered, "Imperial Crusher!"

A violent ball of crimson energy slowly began to take shape in Frieza's hand, while the Emperor gloated, "This sphere has the power to eradicate several universes! I hope you're ready Vegeta, this is my ultimate attack!"

Particles of purple, blue, and red were absorbed into the crimson ball, and at last Frieza threw his hand forward, releasing the attack, "Begone monkey!"

Vegeta smirked, and then charged up his blue ki until it became a dark cobalt, "You forget Frieza, that I have a form which defeated a God of Destruction!"

As he spoke, his hair and eyes grew darker, and his biceps enlarged. The dark blue aura exploded in magnitude, generating a gigantic spark visible from light years away. Frieza covered his eyes from the bright light while Vegeta yelled, "You said this was your ultimate attack? Well allow me to meet it with my own ultimate attack! Gamma . . ."

Vegeta placed both of his hands behind his body, both of them charging massive onslaughts of raw, untamed God ki. He began placing his hand forward, "Burst . . ."

At last, the Saiyan's eyes widened while he released the attack, "FLASH!"

A great yellow energy beam roared through the sky, ramming headfirst into Frieza's Imperial Crusher. Frieza gasped, "How could this be?! How can his attack be standing up to mine?!"

Vegeta's aura intensified again, while the Gamma Burst Flash began pushing Frieza's attack back. Frieza immediately knew how he would have to react. The Emperor quickly procured a Fruit from the Tree of Might and devoured it voraciously. Then, he placed his hand forward, "I will not die here Saiyan!"

A purple blast pushed back the Imperial Crusher, until a blinding flash consumed the Earth while all three energy attacks disappeared into nothingness. A moment of silence unfolded from the two fighters, and then Vegeta scowled, "What the hell was that just now? Your power spiked up considerably for no reason."

Frieza smiled, "Come on Vegeta. I thought I told you that I had taken precautions against your transformation."

Vegeta responded with his own smile, "Really Frieza? That was it? If you think bumping up your power randomly will do anything against a regal Saiyan power like this, you're dead wrong."

Vegeta's fists were suddenly enveloped by a dark azure ki, "Come on Frieza!"

Without waiting for Frieza to respond, the evolved Super Saiyan Blue disappeared. When he reappeared, he was right under Frieza. It took only a second for Frieza to react, but it was a second too late. Vegeta had dealt a solid uppercut to Frieza's jaw, forcing a stream of blood out of Frieza's mouth.

Meanwhile, Turles was similarly backed into a corner, and both Turles and Frieza fell next to each other. Goku and Vegeta stood, side by side, both dominant in their respective battles. Turles turned towards Frieza, "What the hell? You can't even keep Prince Vegeta down!"

Frieza merely laughed, "Ohohoho. You're a silly one if you think that I was planning on continuing my alliance with you."

Turles's eyes widened, "What?!"

A Death Beam suddenly pierced his breast, eliciting a gasp of shock from Turles. Goku watched on calmly, "Same old Frieza . . ."

Frieza grabbed the bag next to Turles, "Thank you for these wondrous fruits though! I'm sure they will come of use. Ohohoho!"

A gigantic spaceship suddenly came into the view of the Z Fighters. Frieza levitated up slowly, flying towards the spaceship with his back turned to it, "Don't fret. My vengeance will be far greater than this little farce. In the meantime, do take care of this last monkey for me will you?"

Vegeta flew over, chasing Frieza in a hot pursuit, "You're not getting away Frieza!"

In a slick motion, Frieza grabbed out a fruit from the bag and consumed it. Then, he formed a gigantic purple sphere of energy. Vegeta stopped giving chase, as Frieza fired the attack. The Emperor laughed, "That sphere contains enough energy to destroy this planet and kill all of you! You'll have other problems to deal with right now than my escape. Ohohoho!"

Vegeta flew back towards the Earth, "Damn you Frieza!"

Goku stared at the incoming blast, charging up a Kamehameha wave with his hand. Meanwhile, Turles clutched his chest in pain. The Saiyan grabbed one last fruit, and then bit into it. A sea of dark lightning passed over the Earth, and Turles stood up. The Super Saiyan 3 gave a silent laugh while he formed a bright white energy ball with his hand.

 _Thank you for reading up until now! Just to make a little note, I used Top as the name for Toppo, because that is the official English dub name (of Toppo). Also, the characters are based off the English Dub, in which Goku still has a righteous fury inside of him (shown in his first confrontation with Frieza), and is more volatile and righteous than the Japanese version of Goku. Please do leave reviews, I'm a beginning writer and I'm always looking for ways to improve!_


	4. Turles Saga - Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Turles Saga

Chapter 4

Saiyan Blood

Turles knelt down, panting. The Super Saiyan 3 gasped out for oxygen, his body was failing him, but he wasn't over yet. Grinning, he took out a Fruit from the Tree of Might, his last one. He savored the taste while he bit into it, despite its bitter, grotesque flavor. Turles stood up immediately, laughing, "Hehehe. Unbeknownst to Frieza, he's just provided me with the ultimate distraction."

Within his hands formed a bright white orb. Yelling, Turles threw it towards the sky, "It's over imbeciles!"

Goku and Vegeta both stared back, but they were too late. Turles's body began growing at rapid, unstable lengths. Vegeta's eyes widened, "He's turning into a Great Ape!"

However, instead of brown fur, Great Ape Turles was sprouting yellow fur. Vegeta immediately linked the two, "Not just that . . . it's a hybrid between Super Saiyan and the Great Ape form!"

Turles gave roars that quickly crescendoed and transformed into those of an ape's. Finally, Turles's metamorphosis was complete, his eyes were a crimson red, and his body was covered with brilliant golden fur. Turles laughed, "See what happens when you stay true to your Saiyan roots?"

Goku got into a combat stance, "If you think that form's strong enough to stop Super Saiyan Blue you're wrong."

Turles snorted, "Just wait Son Goku. Wait and you'll be met with a power more dreadful than you could ever imagine!"

Goku blasted off into a streak of blue, while Vegeta contemplated the situation, 'He's bluffing . . . at the current state he's in, there's no way he can defeat Kakarot.'

Goku gave a battle cry as he charged in, fist first. Turles's figure vanished, and Goku looked around, 'Damn! His figure's massive, but he's fast!'

Turles appeared behind Goku, "Right here!"

Luckily, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport right above Turles. Turles growled, and opened his mouth. A red sphere quickly began charging and Turles fired it. Goku flew around, dodging the attack as it crushed the landscape next to them. The Z Fighters and the henchmen of Turles all leapt up, dodging the gargantuan beam of red energy. Goku narrowed his eyes, 'This guy's stronger than I imagined.'

Turles beat his chest, leaping off the ground to chase after Goku. The Super Saiyan Blue immediately noticed where Turles was trying to land, and he reacted immediately, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beam hit nobody as Turles's figure vanished, only for him to appear to the right of his original position. Goku grit his teeth, 'Well then . . .'

A red aura swirled around Goku, "KAIOKEN!"

Goku's senses suddenly increased exponentially. The powered-up Goku disappeared into several red streaks of light. A dominant one shone through, knocking Turles's foot back and forcing the Great Ape right into the sky. The Kaioken aura dissipated quickly while Goku yelled, "You're going straight to space!"

Turles realized the gravity of his situation, and began pleading, "NO! Kakarot, don't!"

Goku continued on, yelling, "It's over!"

Turles's eyes moved frantically, "No, Kakarot. We're low class warriors! We must stick together!"

However, a spark appeared just at the corner of his eye. Turles started laughing, and his laughing grew into a bellow of happiness. Goku looked in shock, confounded, while Turles spoke, "It's over Son Goku!"

A great blast of yellow energy blasted Goku back, straight towards the Earth. The figure of Turles's great ape form was now bathed in a holy golden aura, peppered with diamonds of ki. Turles began shrinking, until he was the same size as Goku and Vegeta. The Super Saiyan Blue lost track of the figure while he crashed down to the Earth. Goku's fall was met with confusion by all sides. However, Turles's henchmen and Piccolo both knew what happened. Piccolo turned towards the sky, "Oh no!"

Indeed, a shadow of a figure descended upon the Earth slowly. Even Vegeta raised an eyebrow, 'He's suppressing his power . . . and yet it feels like oceans of raw ki falling down upon the Earth!'

His analogy was fairly accurate, because drops of golden ki came down onto the Earth. The drops scathed the ground, dying out with a _hiss_. Gohan glared, 'This power isn't God ki, it's just absurdly high regular ki. What the hell is this?!'

Finally, Turles revealed himself. His figure was clothed with a golden fur. His eyes were a sharp black, and his hair was a sharp black to match as well. Turles's hair had been shortened, but it was still long in comparison to his Super Saiyan state. His eyes had a dark shadow, and yellow eyelids. Turles landed on the Earth calmly, and raised his hands, "This . . . is the pinnacle of Saiyan might! The true glory of Saiyan power full circle!"

He pointed at Goku, firing a rapid yellow beam of energy that hit Goku's leg, "That form is but a pathetic attempt to play towards the Gods!"

Goku yelled in pain, grabbing his leg while Turles began stepping forward, "Who shall be first. You Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta armed himself, his cobalt aura ignited, "You forget Turles. I'm not in the Super Saiyan Blue state that Kakarot is in."

Turles raised an eyebrow in interest, "Really? What is your power then?"

Vegeta pointed towards himself in a signal of confidence, "It's the ultimate royal power of a Saiyan prince, an evolution of Kakarot's state!"

Turles yawned, "How interesting."

Vegeta glared, "Well then, let's see whose power is greater. The so-called ultimate Saiyan form or the regal Saiyan God."

Both vanished into streaks of light, fighting at incredibly fast speeds. Vegeta managed to land a punch onto Turles, but Turles landed a punch onto Vegeta. The two fighters withdrew from the clash, considering the last exchange. Vegeta wiped off a streak of blood, 'This guy's not bluffing. His power's greater than Super Saiyan Blue, that's for sure.'

Turles imitated the action, 'Heh. Prince Vegeta is more powerful than I thought. Whatever, this shall only make my revenge all the more delightful!'

Vegeta leapt off a rock, fist extended, charging towards Turles. Turles swerved to his right, dodging the attack, and at the same time managing to land a very powerful punch to Vegeta's gut. The evolved Super Saiyan Blue clutched his stomach, but he had no time to recover as Turles continued his combo with a mighty kick. Turles grinned, "It seems my power is superior."

Vegeta snorted, "You jest Saiyan. Let me show you just what I can do with this form!"

A cobalt ki surrounded Vegeta's fists, while he charged towards Turles, "Don't underestimate your Prince!"

Turles tried blocking the attack, but instead was sent back by the force coming from Vegeta's punch. Meanwhile, Goku observed the fight, his knee now broken, 'Damn . . . I really want to join in, but in this state, I can barely even fight, let alone help Vegeta.'

Vegeta charged in with his fist again, but Turles dodged the attack, "You're too predictable!"

Turles attempted to fire an energy blast, which was counteracted by Vegeta's own ki blast. The two exploded in a brilliant combustion of gold and blue. Vegeta tried a kick, but Turles tried the same. The two feet met in a shockwave that resonated throughout the battlefield, destroying plateaus and causing an Earthquake around the Earth. Vegeta stared at the earthquake, 'Damn it! I don't think this planet can take our attacks!'

Turles laughed, "No time for hesitations!"

The Saiyan landed a brutal punch towards Vegeta's jaw, sending him hurtling into a mountain. Turles basked in his golden aura, "You called your transformations Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue correct? Then I shall dub this form . . . the Primal Saiyan. This form is a power achieved by the ultimate Saiyan warrior!"

Vegeta blasted through the rocks, "Don't take Kakarot and I lightly!"

Turles dodged Vegeta's attack, and met the Prince's attempt with his own punch. Vegeta staggered back a little, but recovered with a knee straight into Turles's face. Vegeta leapt back again, withdrawing from the head-on clash, 'Damn! At this rate, I'm tiring out faster than him! This isn't good . . .'

Turles noticed this as well, "What's wrong Saiyan prince? Having issues keeping up?"

Vegeta smirked, "Not at all."

His cobalt aura appeared again, bursting up into flames, "Let's continue this!"

 _Elsewhere . . ._

Turles's henchmen all looked towards each other, planning and scheming for the two fighters that stood before them: Gohan and Android 17. Suddenly, Amond nodded, "Lakasei, Rasin. It's time to form IT!"

Lakasei and Rasin stared in shock, and the nodded. The twins held each other hands, and then, a great verdant light of energy covered the air. Gohan covered his eyes, "A fusion?"

17 covered his eyes too, "This should make things interesting."

The two immediately turned towards each other, both communicating. Android 17 nodded, "You take the two big guys, I'm taking on the fusion."

Gohan responded back, "Fine by me."

His attention was now fixed to the wounded Amond, with a triumphant Piccolo standing over him. The Namekian grinned, "Surely you don't think that a fusion like that can stand a chance against Android 17?"

Amond gave a scowl, "Damn you Namekian . . . Daiz . . . help me."

Daiz nodded, "Here sir," he handed him a Fruit from the Tree of Might, but Gohan vaporized it immediately.

Daiz turned towards Gohan in shock while the hybrid Saiyan muttered, "No, none of that is happening around here."

Daiz got into a combat stance, "Well then, it looks like I'll have to fight here!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "I'm not forgiving you for what you did against Yamcha and Master Roshi. Instead, I'm finishing you now . . ."

Daiz glanced up, "Master Roshi? Yamcha? Ah, those fools . . . I remember now . . . They didn't even manage to inch out a tenth of my power."

Gohan glared, "Well then, let's see if I can inch out a hundred percent of it!"

 _Elsewhere_ . . .

Vegeta was pushed back by the incoming barrage of punches. The Saiyan prince grit his teeth, 'Damn it . . . his strength is roughly the same with mine, but his control is much more precise! It feels like he has much more experience with his state!'

Turles walked foward slowly, "Come now Prince. I thought you were an elite Saiyan warrior? Where did all that elite bravado and pride go to?"

Vegeta managed to return a smile to his face, "Come on, you really thought those attacks fazed me?"

A look of anger passed by Turles's face, "You continue to mock me! Damn you Prince Vegeta! I hate everything about you!"

Turles rushed towards Vegeta, his face in a manic and furious rage. A blow hit Vegeta . square across the face, and then another attack, followed by another. Goku managed to recover slightly, groaning with unrest. Turles now fixated his attention upon Goku, "Come Kakarot, do you see this trash? Parading around like he is elite. You have no idea how much these warriors insulted me!"

Turles growled again, "DAMN ALL OF YOU FAKE SAIYANS! Now you adopt these fake forms, denying your birthrights! I shall eliminate you all slowly and gruesomely!"

Vegeta coughed out blood, and managed to bounce back with a retort, "Funny that you say that, considering you're the one who allied with Frieza."

Turles blasted Vegeta's arm, shattering it instantly and eliciting a scream of pain from the Saiyan prince, "You shut up! None of you would understand!"

The cobalt aura of Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form disappeared as he slumped over to the ground. Turles's anger turned to happiness once again, "Now I have it, I have defeated both of you and claimed my title as the Strongest Saiyan."

Goku staggered back up, a blue aura surrounding him as he again transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, "Y-you haven't won yet!"

Turles kicked him straight into a mountain immediately, "You imbecile! There's no possible way that I can lose! I've proven my Saiyan power to be superior to this 'Super Saiyan God' or whatever!"

Vegeta appeared behind Turles, in the red-haired Super Saiyan God state, "Gallic Gun!"

Turles deflected the beam easily, "Come on, using these inferior forms to face off against me? How pathetic!"

Turles reached for Vegeta's face, bashing the Super Saiyan God into a mountain, and then blasting him away with a golden beam of energy. Goku appeared behind Turles, and Vegeta yelled out, "Kakarot, we need a Senzu Bean!"

Goku nodded, and quickly used Instant Transmission. But Turles was faster, he grabbed Goku's leg and threw him straight into another mountain. Vegeta scowled, 'The only way Kakarot will be able to get a Senzu is if I distract him!'

The Saiyan reached deeply in his reservoir of ki, and managed to pull out enough transformation to transform back into his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state. The blue aura caught the attention of Turles, who turned around, "You damn persistent . . ."

Vegeta smirked, "Come on, get the words out, I know you can."

Turles growled in rage and blasted Vegeta's torso with a punch. Vegeta coughed out blood, but used his non-broken arm to send a powerful jab towards Turles. However, the momentary distraction proved enough when Goku threw a Senzu Bean at Vegeta, "Catch!"

Without thinking, Vegeta caught the bean, and yelled, "No Kakarot, I wanted you to eat it!"

Goku yelled out, "No time to waste!"

Vegeta growled, and ate the bean. His muscles bulked up while he pushed Turles back, "Well then, it's time for Round 2."

 _If you've been reading up until now. Thank you! I hope that later in the story, I can incorporate other Universes. I think that's an interesting concept that Super hasn't explored yet._


	5. Turles Saga - Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Turles Saga

Chapter 5

Finale

Vegeta pushed Turles back, "Well then, it's time for Round 2."

Turles smirked, "Fine by me. I'm more than willing to give you another beatdown Prince."

 _Meanwhile . . ._

A hulk of a figure charged towards Android 17. Without even thinking, the Android immediately dodged the charge, and responded with his own blast of energy, "Photon Blast!"

The blue beam made contact with the figure, who growled in discomfort. 17 stared calmly, 'After fusing, their powers have increased exponentially. This guy could really be trouble . . .'

Indeed, the massive purple hulk stared back at 17 with harsh red eyes and disproportionate legs. The hulk yelled, "You will rue the day you brought out Laksin!"

17 smirked, "Laksin? You only combined both of your names. How unoriginal."

Laksin blasted a purple beam of energy straight towards 17, who instinctively forged a barrier, blocking the brunt of the attack. To 17's surprise, the beam was merely a diversion as Laksin leapt up several meters, appearing above Android 17. 17's eyes widened while he yelled, "Photon Blast!"

Laksin's figure disappeared, and reappeared behind 17. A powerful blow was dealt to 17's back, forcing a yell of pain from the Android. Laksin smirked, "Take this. Crusher Blast!"

A red beam of energy forced 17 out into a plateau, while Laksin nodded appreciatively at his work, "Not bad for the conglomeration of two scientists."

Meanwhile, Gohan was edging out Daiz in every turn, knocking the fighter back and punching him around easily. Daiz panted while he quickly tried to recover from Gohan's brutal onslaught, but the Saiyan wouldn't let up. A kick signified Daiz's defeat, while the orange-skinned warrior fell down, unconscious. Gohan stared down, "Well then, what was all that you said about Yamcha and Master Roshi earlier?"

The Saiyan went over to Piccolo, and knocked out Amond in a flash, "Piccolo, help Android 17 with that fusion. I'm going to help Dad and Vegeta."

Piccolo nodded, "Be careful with that Turles guy Gohan, his power is vastly greater than anything I've anticipated."

Gohan smiled, turning his back towards Piccolo and showing off his gi, the same as Goku's signature orange gi, "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Piccolo grinned, "Heh . . ."

Vegeta kicked Turles into a mountain, but to his surprise, his attack was quickly followed up by a massive Kamehameha wave from Son Gohan. Vegeta turned towards the son of Goku, "Tch . . . interfering with my fight?"

Gohan floated up, "He injured my Dad Vegeta. I have a right in fighting him."

Vegeta growled, "You stay out of this fool! This fight is between me and Turles!"

Turles destroyed the rubble surrounding him, "You've got some nerve busting in like that! That damned attack actually hurt!"

Gohan prepared himself in a stance, while Vegeta pushed him back, "He's mine!"

Vegeta and Turles clashed while gold and blue mixed. The two attacked each other fiercely, neither letting up even the slightest opening. When Turles was open after an attack, Vegeta immediately rushed in to strike, but Turles realized his mistake, catching Vegeta's fist and instead kicking Vegeta back. Gohan rushed in though, slamming his elbow in Turles's gut, forcing the Primal Saiyan to cough out blood. Turles returned the attack quickly though, slamming his fist into Gohan's gut, forcing the Ultimate Saiyan a few meters back. Vegeta recovered from Turles's attack, and went in for a kick of his own. The two fighters again exchanged a fierce series of blows and attacks. Finally, Vegeta leapt up, "Gallic Gun!"

The purple beam of energy flowed smoothly while Turles yelled, "Kill Driver!"

The beam met a gigantic ring of burning orange energy, and Turles's attack slowly began overpowering Vegeta's. Gohan leapt in, "Masenko!"

The yellow blast hit Turles right in the back, and Turles growled while he turned towards Gohan. Vegeta poured more energy into his attack, causing a greater flow of purple energy. Turles yelled, struggling against Vegeta's Gallic Gun while enduring a Masenko from Gohan. At last, Vegeta's Gallic Gun prevailed, devouring the figure of Turles into its hot violet core. When the attack was finished, Vegeta panted, his energy reserves weakened. Gohan likewise panted, this was, if they had fought hard enough, to be the end of the Primal Saiyan. To their surprise though, Turles's figure emerged from the smoke. Turles's eyes were widened in rage this time, "D-damn it! You stupid idiots dare!"

Then Turles began laughing, "I've won! I have planted the Tree of Might right here on this planet! As we speak, the planet is dying at a rapid pace!"

Gohan's eyes widened in alarm, "Tree of Might? What do you mean?!"

Turles's laugh crescendoed, "You ignorant fool! How do you think my base state was so powerful? It was because of those fruits! I traveled from planet to planet, planting the Tree until it took enough life force to drain the planet of its energy and grant me the Fruit!"

Vegeta growled in slow realization, "In other words, you coming to Earth was merely to satiate the Tree and to gain even more fruits. Damn it . . . we played right into his trap."

Gohan shook his head, "Not yet we haven't. I'll go look for the Tree!"

Vegeta nodded, and turned towards Turles, "Well then . . . it's you and me now."

Turles smirked, "You've gotten soft Vegeta. First, you tried to get Kakarot to heal up, now, you've let that Saiyan aid you. The Vegeta I know would never have done those things."

Vegeta closed his eyes, contemplating on Turles's words, "Indeed, the Vegeta you know is different from the one now," Vegeta opened his eyes, their gaze sharper and sterner now, "But the Vegeta you know has ascended to become what I am today!"

A blast of cobalt hit Turles head-on while Vegeta powered up. In an instant, he disappeared behind Turles and slammed his leg into Turles, but Turles blocked the attack with his forearm. Turles reached out, attempting to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta smiled, revealing that Turles had been chasing an afterimage. Turles turned around quickly, but too late, for Vegeta managed to slam the Saiyan back with a mighty kick. The Super Saiyan Blue Evolution leapt back, charging up a beam of energy, "Final Flash!"

Turles returned the attack, "Violet Onslaught!"

The two beams met in the air, colliding with each other and producing shockwaves that destroyed several plateaus. A sweat bead began dropping down Vegeta's forehead, 'Damn, he's so tired out but his power production is still off the charts!'

Turles, on the other hand, grit his teeth, 'I never expected the Saiyans to get this powerful . . . just what the hell type of training did they do?!'

Vegeta smiled while his Final Flash slowly began overpowering Turles's Violet Onslaught. The Primal Saiyan's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-what the?"

"Do you understand why you're losing now?" gloated Vegeta.

Turles growled, "What are you talking about imbecile?!"

"This Saiyan power that I have, was refined and mastered by my own training! The power you have is merely from the pathetic fruits. In fact, you talk about me abandoning Saiyan roots, and yet you're the one who's done so. You've eaten fruits to gain power, while I've gone through rigorous training to perfect every movement I have in this state! A weakling like you could never beat me!"

Turles yelled out, "You stupid spoiled brat! From the very start you've had power that us low-class warriors could only dream of. Now that I've become stronger, this is the excuse you've made?"

Vegeta merely laughed, further enraging Turles and causing his Violet Onslaught to grow in power, "Now you dare laugh? You mock me every way, I will have my vengeance upon you Vegeta!"

"No you imbecile," Vegeta said, "I'm laughing at your beliefs. What you haven't realized is that Kakarot was standing right there beside me all this time! Kakarot, the low-class Saiyan clown born with a mere power level of 2 was able to reach even-ground with me. Do you realize now? Through hard work and training we were able to reach power rivalling the Gods! Meanwhile, all you've done was eat a bunch of fruits to increase your base power exponentially. Do you need me to spell it out for you? What you've relied on is stolen power, not power of your own hard work and training!"

Turles growled while he struggled to keep up with Vegeta's Final Flash. The beam ultimately overpowered Turles's Violet Onslaught, causing the Primal Saiyan to yell when he was consumed by the mighty attack. Vegeta panted, his ligaments screaming with exhaustion from the mighty beam that he had created. Turles flew out of the smoke, straight for Vegeta, and landed a solid punch to Vegeta's stomach. The Primal Saiyan swerved to the right, using momentum to enhance a powerful kick which Vegeta blocked. Vegeta attempted to fight off Turles with his own attack, and the two again engaged in a high speed clash. Vegeta leapt back from the exchange, readying himself in a familiar stance, "It's time to end this Turles. Gamma . . ."

Turles powered up his own beam, "Yes, let's finish this Vegeta!"

"Burst . . ."

"Kill . . ."

"FLASH!"  
"DRIVER!"

The azul and vermillion beams met each other in a mighty clash, sending shockwave resonating throughout the battlefield and swinging debris everywhere. Goku looked on, his body weakened and tired. Turles began pushing Vegeta back, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE UPON YOU!"

Vegeta struggled and started to lose his grip on his beam, 'D-damn. I'm losing this!'

To his surprise though, the figure of Goku appeared behind Turles. A burst of azul signified that Goku was in his Super Saiyan Blue state. A further explosion of a crimson aura surrounded the Saiyan while he cupped his hands together, "Ka . . ."

Turles turned back in shock, "Kakarot! Why are you helping him?! Us low-class warriors must stick together!"

"Me . . ."

Turles's eyes widened while he looked around quickly, "D-damn it! Kakarot, why aren't you helping me?! This bastard will turn his back on you when he has the chance! Come on, let's show the elite Saiyans who's really the boss!"

"Ha . . ."

"Kakarot, listen to me you imbecile! That Saiyan's family was responsible for happened to your father, Bardock! Had they listened to your father, the Saiyan race would not be in such drastic straits!"

"Me . . ."

Turles finally gave up his pursuit, "Damn you! I will not have my revenge be spoiled by you morons!"

The golden aura powered up, blinding Vegeta and Goku's eyes as it flashed with Turles's burning fury. Goku continued, now beginning to place his hands forward, "HA!"

The beam hit Turles's back, and the Saiyan gasped as he began struggling with Vegeta's beam. Turles began staggering forward, "N-no . . . No . . . No . . . NO!"

Finally, Turles's Kill Driver gave out, and both beams attacked him head on. The figure of Turles was obliterated as Son Goku's Kamehameha, and Prince Vegeta's Gamma Burst Flash met in a gigantic explosion that forced the Earth to tremble. Finally, the battle was over. Both Goku and Vegeta collapsed onto the battlefield, their bodies exhausted.

 _Earlier . . ._

Piccolo flew down, landing next to Android 17. The Android acknowledged his presence with a nod, "You here to help?"

Piccolo smiled, "Yeah, you can count on it. It's good to be working with you this time."

Android 17 narrowly dodged an attack by Laksei, who stomped on the ground proudly, "Come on! I'll crush both of your heads!"

Piccolo leapt back, 'It looks like this one's a brute.'

He placed his fingers onto his head, charging up a sphere of condensed ki. He nodded to 17, using telepathy to communicate, 'Distract him while I charge up my attack.'

'Got it,' 17 responded back.

With that, Android 17 rushed towards Laksei, pushing him back using all the force he could muster. 17 placed his hand behind Laksei, charging up a warm blue sphere of energy and unleashing it upon the back of the fused warrior. Laksei coughed out purple blood, the force of the attack forcing blood out of his mouth. In a fit of anger, Laksei pounded his fist into the back of Android 17, who staggered a little. However, 17 persisted, tackling Laksei into the ground.

Laksei groaned, but managed to kick 17 off, sending him into the air. The fused warrior then charged up a sphere of energy quickly, "Get off me!"

The blast sent 17 into the air where it exploded into a brilliant crimson. Laksei then fixed his attention onto Piccolo, "Don't think I forgot about you!"

Piccolo's eyes widened, 'Damn it! It's not ready yet!'

Laksei leapt over, attempting to attack Piccolo. 17 intervened quickly though, erecting a barrier between Piccolo and Laksei, blocking Laksei's attack. Laksei turned towards 17, recognizing the familiar hue of teal as an intervention by him. Piccolo took this chance to strike, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Laksei's eyes widened as the beam pierced through his breast, sending out a bright spurt of purple blood. Piccolo panted, and then smirked, "Heh, too cocky there huh?"

17 nodded, "That was a good attack. He should be done, but for good measure . . ."

A blue blast of energy was fired towards the body of Laksei, "Photon Blast!"

An explosion signified the impact of the blast and the obliteration of Laksei's body.

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Gohan squinted, "So this is it, the Tree of Might."

With a growl of effort, he pulled the roots of the tree out. Gohan clenched his teeth, "This thing is quite heavy."

A white aura surrounded Gohan while he powered up, and then, with a mighty yell, he threw the Tree in the air. Gohan quickly charged up a Kamehameha, and then fired it, destroying any remnants of the tree. The Saiyan panted, looking at the hopeful Sun with a grin, "It's over."

 _Later . . ._

The collapsed figures of Goku and Vegeta both fell on the ground. Krillin tried to shake Goku up, "Goku, you okay there buddy?"

"He's out cold," Piccolo responded, "He'll be fine in a few moments."

With that, the Namekian also turned towards Vegeta's unconscious body, "Heh, it looks like Vegeta was the one to save us this time. I guess Goku has really made us soft . . ."

 _That concludes this chapter of Dragon Ball Fukkatsu and the arc! I'm sorry about updating so late, I was traveling and I got sick a few days afterwards. To be honest, I wasn't quite satisfied with this arc. I'll definitely work harder on the next one! Thank you for reading!_


	6. Yuki Saga - Chapter 6

Yuki Saga

Chapter 6

Invasion of the Saiyans

 _Planet Lebavon . . ._

Tato stepped down, his figure relaxing immediately, "This is the planet we're meant to liberate? It doesn't look like anything has happened here at all!"

Another figure walked out, with palm-tree like hair, "Well, I think we're safe from any threats here!"

"Don't let your guard now Carro!" reprimanded Tato, "The enemy could be hiding anywhere."

The last Saiyan of the team walked out, with hair extending nearly to his feet, "Foolish brother. You best be prepared Carro."

Carro sneered, "As if I'd ever be less prepared than you Radda."

Radda growled, "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, Tato's eyes widened. He pointed at the sky while a slender figure descended down slowly, "Who is that?"

Carro and Radda's attention both came to the figure as well. Carro stared in astonishment, "Whoa, the way they're coming down, it's almost as if they were a God!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath the strike team was slashed in half, separating Carro and Radda. Tato reacted quickly, "Whoever that is, they're hostile! Quick Carro, Radda, grab my hand!"

The Saiyans complied with Tato's command, and he hoisted them back onto his side of the ground. A chilling feminine voice came out, "Hohoho. It seems like I have some prey to hunt today."

Tato growled, "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The voice ignored his questions, "Saiyans are you? Quite interesting. It's good for me to get a taste of your power before I obliterate your pathetic planet."

Radda reacted immediately, "Say what?"

"You heard me right. Planet Sadala will be destroyed."

Tato grit his teeth, grabbing a small, single-button device at his side, "Your majesty. We're meeting with a female on Planet Lebavon. She says she will destroy Planet Sadala, do you hear me?"

A static voice emerged on the other side, "Yes Tato, I hear you. Be careful, the stranger must be powerful if they are willing to make such bold claims."

Tato spoke again, "Indeed, prepare our defenses, we'll need them."

With that, Tato disconnected the speaker. The figure again stood in midair, her figure covered by the shadows of the sun, "Well? I thought you Saiyans would defend your planet? So I'm free to go and destroy it as I like?"

Suddenly, Radda leapt up, "I will not let you make a fool of us Saiyans!"

Tato yelled out, "NO STOP!"

It was too late, Radda charged towards the figure, only for the figure to strike him diagonally with a sharp rose slash of energy. Radda gasped for a moment, and then his body separated into two halves. Tato and Carro both stared in amazement while the two halves of Radda's body fell down to the Earth. Carro yelled out, his eyes wide and frantic, "RADDA!"

Tato's mind began racing, and he again turned to the figure, "W-what the hell? She killed Radda like it was nothing!"

Carro grieved the death of his brother while the figure began to descend even more. Tato knew instinctively what to do, "Chaos . . ."

Yellow particles of ki gathered at his hand, and he placed his right hand forward, "FLASHER!"

The gigantic blast took in the figure, and Tato smiled, 'A direct hit!'

To his surprise though, what came out of the smoke was a slim beam of energy that pierced through his breast. Tato didn't even have time to react, staring at the wound, aghast with shock. Finally, he coughed out blood, clutching his wound and attempting to pressurize it. The figure again laughed, "Hohoho! Is this the best the Saiyans have to offer?"

Carro stared up, tears flowing out of his eyes, "No . . . it's not . . . you damn monster!"

The Saiyan clenched his fists, blood flowing out of his right hand. Tato coughed again, "No Carro . . . stop!"

To his surprise, the normally blue aura of Carro began shifting to a bright, heavenly yellow. Tato gasped, his brain slowly coming to a conclusion, 'Super Saiyan? No way!'

His suspicions were confirmed when Carro's hair began standing up, erect. His hair also began changing from black to yellow, and blood now flowed freely down his hands. Carro grit his teeth, seething with anger, "You . . . killed . . . my . . . BROTHER!"

The Super Saiyan charged recklessly towards the figure, who gave out a tiny, "Oh?" in interest. In less than an instant though, Carro had a bloodstained hand pierce straight through his chest. Tato stared, his eyes lit with fear, "No . . ."

The yellow aura disappeared from Carro as quickly as it had came. The figure kicked the lifeless body down, "What a disappointment."

Tato turned over, seeing Carro's body. A gigantic scar was in the middle of his chest, which had been completely destroyed. His eyeballs had disappeared, all that remained were lifeless whites that lacked the anger and life he had showed just a second ago. Tato trembled, falling to the ground on his knees, "What . . . what the hell?"

The figure descended slowly, like an Angel of Death greeting its next victim. Tato yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
A scream rang throughout Lebavon, and then . . . silence.

 _Planet Sadala . . ._

Cabba stepped into the regal room silently. Without a word, the Saiyan glanced around, still amazed at the delightful architecture that surrounded it. In front of him was a throne, and on the throne sat the king of Planet Sadala. Hastily, Cabba took a kneel, "Your Majesty."

The king's figure came into view. He was a fit Saiyan, his hair raising up with many spikes. His eyes were an almond brown, and a moustache surrounded the corners of his mouth, "Cabba. You may rise."

Cabba stood up and bowed, "What is the reason for you requesting me here today?"

The king muttered, "We are in a dire situation. A figure was spotted hanging over Planet Lebavon. I had sent a strike force, for rumors of a tyrant establishing a base there. I tried calling them, nobody responded, I can only assume that they were dead."

Cabba's eyes widened, "Dead?"

"Indeed. The strike force consisted of Tato, Carro, and Radda. Three of our finest warriors."

Cabba narrowed his eyes, "Tato dead . . ."

Then, the young Saiyan's mind flashed to Son Goku, and Carro. The two were near identical, with similar hair, similar countenance, and most of all, a joyous happy-go-lucky personality.

King Sadala shook his head, "We have no idea what happened . . . for someone to kill three of our strongest warriors though. I received a message from Tato that the mystery person is coming straight for Planet Sadala, and I fear that they will be a great threat. That is why I called you here Cabba, we will need a Super Saiyan to fight with us."

"Then we have no time to waste. You can count on me your majesty, I'll be on the front lines for sure!" responded Cabba eagerly.

King Sadala nodded, a proud expression his face, "Very well young Cabba. With you on our side, we will emerge victorious for sure!"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking around the Saiyans. King Sadala looked around, "What is the meaning of this? Has she come to attack?"

A panicked Saiyan rushed in, yelling out, "King Sadala! We are under invasion!"

King Sadala narrowed his eyes, "All Saiyans on board! We will have to give it our all to win this fight!"

The Saiyans all rushed out, all yelling out barbaric war cries. Cabba ran out first, his battle-trained eyes staring over the battlefield. At last, he saw a looming spaceship, pointing to it, "Whoever is inside that spaceship is causing all this quaking!"

"What?!" exclaimed King Sadala, "The amount of strength necessary for such an impact is tremendous!"

Cabba squinted towards the ship, "It looks . . . it looks similar to Frost's!"

A Saiyan yelled out, "Frost?! He's here to get his revenge, I knew it!"

A white aura enveloped Cabba while he powered up, "No, not Frost. This is someone else . . . someone more dangerous."

The Saiyans all rallied themselves, while Cabba muttered, "Be careful, whoever this person is . . ."

A sudden violet beam of energy interrupted Cabba's thoughts, landing just several inches away from him. The Saiyan's eyes widened, 'What speed!'

A figure hovered out of the spaceship, slowly descending upon the group of fighters. Another Death Beam was narrowly dodged by Cabba, and the Saiyan looked up, 'I'm gonna have to be serious for this one . . .'

A golden aura enveloped Cabba while he suddenly accessed the transformation of Super Saiyan. The figure suddenly spoke - a silky smooth and feminine voice echoed throughout the area, "Another one? How intriguing. It seems you Saiyans have evolved after my brother's reign."

Cabba got into a battle stance, 'Another one? How could this be? Has she encountered Kale and Caulifla already?'

He yelled out towards the female, 'I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. But there are only three Super Saiyans on this planet."

"Three Super Saiyans? I guess I've already terminated one."

Cabba's eyes widened, 'Impossible! She's killed Caulifla or Kale?'

The voice smirked, "I see that you're surprised. Well, let us fight a straight on one vs one duel!"

Her figure descended, revealing what appeared to look like a feminine Frost. She wore armor similar to the Saiyans, and an arrogant smirk was etched on her face. Cabba scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Yuki, sister of Frost. Leader of the Planetary Trade Organization."

"Leader of the Planetary Trade Organization eh? So you're taking over for Frost. Well then, if your strength is similar, then I should have no trouble with you!"

Cabba rushed towards Yuki, only to see that Yuki vanished from sight. She appeared several feet away from Cabba and smirked, "That is your first mistake. Assuming that my power is comparable to Frost's."

Cabba looked at Yuki in astonishment, "How . . ."

Yuki snapped her fingers, "Come on soldiers. It's time to eliminate the Saiyan race from existence."

Cabba's yellow aura flared around him while he yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

This time, he rushed at Yuki using his maximum speed, and kicked her. Yuki blocked the attack with her forearm, and responded with a powerful blow to Cabba's stomach. Cabba wobbled, his stance weakening while he clutched his stomach in pain, "Tch . . . damn . . ."

Yuki smirked, "So this is the Super Saiyan legend spreading across the cosmos? How pathetic really. I expected someone much stronger."

Cabba growled again, and then his aura spiked up. Electricity surrounded him while Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I'm not done yet," said Cabba. He kicked off, blasting with speeds much greater than his previous form. He caught Yuki by surprise, appearing behind her.

Yuki turned around quickly, but Cabba was able to kick her back. The Saiyan landed down, his aura now peppered with electricity, "This is the true power of a Saiyan."

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "Impressive."

Her own violet aura spiked out, reaching towards Cabba who dodged them quickly. She flew out quickly, exchanging fists with Cabba, "My brother's power is far inferior to yours, it would seem."

Cabba squinted, "You're far stronger than I thought you'd be."

The two kicked off the clash, while Yuki laughed, "Foolish imbecile. This isn't anywhere close to my full strength. I have no reason to show it now, let's see if you can push me there."

'Full strength?' Cabba's thoughts ran quickly, 'Is she like him?'

His mind flashed back to the imperial Golden form of Frieza and his chilling, cruel laughter. Cabba scowled, "I guess I'll have to defeat you before you go that far."

"You can try," Yuki smirked, "But with your degree of power I wouldn't even bother."

Cabba backflipped away from the clash, "Well then . . . Gallick . . .CANNON!"

The purple beam rushed towards Yuki with outstanding velocities. Yuki's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

The beam made contact, and Cabba panted upon firing the attack, 'It . . . hit . . . Did it do any good damage?'

His eyes grew with horror as the figure of Yuki slowly stepped out of the rubble. Her body was peppered with bruises, and her face displayed intense anger. Cabba glanced in shock while a golden flaming aura encircled her. A blast of molten lava shot out of the ground, and Cabba leapt back quickly. A golden dome blasted out, and Yuki's figure slowly walked forward, revealing a shiny golden leg. Cabba looked up in alarm, remembering his fight with Frieza in the Tournament of Power. Yuki emerged from the smoke, her body now encased with gold. The sky had turned into a deep dark, and all the Saiyans and Yuki's henchmen looked up in shock. Burning flames exploded from Yuki's body, changing into flaming torrents of energy which Cabba barely dodged.

The Super Saiyan 2 pointed at Yuki, "Y-you're just like Frieza!"

Yuki frowned, "Frieza? I've never heard of him. No matter, I've had enough games Saiyan."

She pointed a finger up, and a swirling violet ball of energy quickly charged up. She smiled, "I can destroy this planet in an instant Saiyan."

Suddenly, two golden flashes of aura charged towards Yuki, who dodged instantly. The flashes revealed themselves to be both Caulifla and Kale, both in their respective Super Saiyan states. Caulifla turned around with a cocky grin, "Looks like you're in trouble there Cabba."

King Sadala stepped forward, "It's Caulifla and Kale!"

Caulifla raised her hand, "That's not all . . ."

A group of Saiyans flew towards Yuki's henchmen. Renso stared up, using his crutches for support, and nodded at Caulifla, "You sent your gang to reinforce us!"

Caulifla smirked, "I'm not gonna let our planet go down without a fight. Let's take this Frost look-a-like down!"

Kale smiled, "Yes Sis!"

Caulifla powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Kale powered up as well, her aura exploding with a tint of emerald. Yuki smiled, "Ah, more Super Saiyans. I have never heard of any of you, however."

All three Saiyans charged at Yuki, roaring with battle cries of fury.

 _Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for posting so late, this was finals week, so I was busy studying (and taking the finals)! I wish everybody here a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	7. Yuki Saga - Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Yuki Saga

Chapter 7

Battle for Planet Sadala

Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba all kicked off, rushing towards Yuki with incredible speeds. Caulifla nodded to Kale, and suddenly, they both disappeared. Yuki's eyes moved rapidly, and she raised her hand, catching both attacks from Caulifla and Kale. Cabba rushed forward, giving a valiant roar while he pushed forward with his fist. A barrier was suddenly erected between Cabba and Yuki, and the Super Saiyan 2 struggled against the defensive fortress.

"Oi Cabba!" Caulifla grunted, "What's taking you so long? Break through the damn barrier!"

Yuki smirked, a purple aura surrounding her. She gave a mighty roar as an outburst of violet energy pushed back all three Saiyans. Kale recovered quickly, her emerald aura flaring up. Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Oh? It seems this one has quite a significant amount of power."

Kale punched Yuki, and Yuki caught the attack. Then, Kale managed to catch Yuki by surprise with a kick, stunning the female warrior. Cabba stared in amazement, "Incredible! Kale's even more powerful than I thought!"

Caulifla stood up, "Get her Kale! Show her the power of my protege!"

Kale turned around, beaming with happiness. However, the single moment she was off-guard allowed Yuki to kick her back. Caulifla flew up immediately, catching Kale. Cabba stood up now, his aura flaring up. He stared Yuki down, "I've dealt with your kind before. The Saiyan race won't fall by your hands!"

Yuki smirked, "Heh, none of you are able to supply me with a real challenge. I should just quit the fun and exterminate all of you at once."

Just then, Caulifla and Kale both emerged again, standing next to Cabba. Yuki spoke again, "I'll admit, three Super Saiyans is quite a surprise. However, none of you live up to the legendary moniker that I've heard about."

Caulifla turned towards Cabba, "Oi Cabba, who the hell is she? How come she wasn't at the Tournament of Power?"

Cabba narrowed his eyes, "I don't know. She's kept her identity under wraps completely. All I know is that she's the sister of Frost."

"Sister of Frost?" Caulifla turned back towards Yuki. Her aura flared up too, "Well then, I'll show her that nobody messes with Saiyans!"

She kicked off at incredibly high speeds, and Cabba followed her. However, Caulifla was easily swatted down by Yuki's tail, and Yuki then used the same tail to block Cabba's punch, "Do you see now, how utterly infantile your abilities are in comparison to mine?"

With her hand, she swatted away Cabba with ease. Kale charged at Yuki again, but this time, Yuki kicked Kale back. The Berserker Saiyan gasped in pain as Yuki smirked, "You have a bit of power, but it's still not enough."

King Sadala turned towards the Saiyans, noticing their struggles. He rallied the forces, "Come! We must unite against this threat!"

The Saiyans all nodded, and then followed King Sadala as they charged towards Yuki. Yuki frowned, "I thought my forces were preoccupying them. Well then, I don't have to deal with those scum. Mori!"

A gigantic tiger-like humanoid charged out of the spaceship, leaping in front of the Saiyans with great force. He gave a cruel leer, "Finally, a group of fighters I can play with."

King Sadala stared in shock, taken aback, "W-what the hell?"

He turned towards an officer, "Zorn, quick, check his power level!"

Zorn nodded, and tapped a button on his scouter, "It's rising . . . over 8,000 . . . 9,000 . . .12,000 . . .30,000!"

He became more panicked, and then, the scouter blew up on his face. King Sadala turned towards Mori with an expression of alarm, 'Damn it . . . what the hell is he?'

Mori chuckled, "Saiyans . . . the elite of Frost's force. To be honest, I've always wanted to crush a few of you brats."

With that, Mori charged towards Sadala, his fist arched back. He threw it forward, forcing blood to leap out of King Sadala's mouth. Sadala grabbed his chest in shock, trembling at the power from the single blow. Saiyans rallied behind King Sadala, supporting him while Mori jumped around, "Come on, is that really all the power the king of the Saiyans has?"

Zorn stepped forward, a blue aura flaring around him, "Do not mock the power of the Saiyan warriors!"

Mori performed a mock yawn, "What power? You all are pathetic really. I'd love to be fighting those Super Saiyans over there, they look like good fun."

Zorn kicked off, rushing towards Mori with anger ablaze in his eyes. Mori merely swerved to the side, and then punched Zorn straight in the stomach. Zorn trembled for a minute, and then a blast of raw molten energy burst through his chest. King Sadala looked on with shock, "Z-Zorn!"

Mori stepped forward, the grin on his face widening, "Come on, I'm eager for more of that Saiyan blood."

Zorn's body collapsed, lifeless. King Sadala looked on, his face etched with rage. A burning blue aura surrounded him while he muttered, "You heartless bastard."

Sadala charged towards Mori, landing a powerful jab into Mori's jaw. He then kicked Mori with his left leg, roaring with a righteous anger that shook the planet. Mori grabbed Sadala's leg, and tossed him straight into a mountain, "Begone Saiyan."

Another Saiyan leapt onto Mori, latching onto the fighter tightly, he turned towards the others, "Attack us, now!"

A Saiyan charged up a beam, "Galaxy Crusher!"

The attack consumed the figures of Mori and the Saiyan holding him. The Saiyan who fired the beam looked on with relief, "It worked . . . I hit him!"

A hand reached out of the smoke, choking the Saiyan who attacked, "Hehe. That was pathetic. At least it satisfied my itch a little."

The Saiyan attempted to break free of the grasp, but it was too powerful, he was losing life by the minute. Another Saiyan leapt up, "Let go of him!"

Mori punched the Saiyan, and then fired a beam through the Saiyan's chest, killing him instantly.

King Sadala stood up, his body shaking, "D-damn it . . . it looks like this is where it all ends."

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Cabba grunted while he was pushed back again. Caulifla was knocked back moments later as well along with Kale. Cabba turned towards the two, "Do you have the potara earrings from the Tournament?"

Caulifla shook her head, "No . . . got any plans Cabba?"

Cabba growled, "Damn it. We're at our limit here. There's no way we can beat her with raw force. We've tried nearly every strategy in the books too."

Kale nudged Caulifla, "Sis, we don't have much time."

Caulifla looked up, and her eyes widened with shock. Yuki was charging a massive vermilion sphere of energy. Cabba looked up too, and he gave a mutter of fear, "N-no way . . ."

Yuki's laughter was heard behind the sphere, "Come Saiyans, this is where you meet your end. This attack will destroy the entire Planet Sadala!"

Caulifla turned towards Cabba, her eyes moving frantically, "Cabba, we have no time!"

Cabba stared onwards, his face gripped with terror. Caulifla pushed him, "Hey Cabba, we need to think!"

Cabba nodded, gulping. Then, a massive electric aura surrounded him while he stood up, "We stand and give it our all."

He got into a familiar pose, the pose of his mentor. A small sphere of energy began charging up in his hands while he placed both of them to his side, "Gallic . . ."

Caulifla nodded, and she stood up to, as did Kale. All three Saiyans began charging up energy balls while Yuki laughed, "So you're making a final stand. How very Saiyan-like."

Cabba placed his hand forward, and then released the ball into a beam, "CANNON!"

Both Caulifla and Kale released their attacks too, and Yuki finally released hers, "So that's how it's going to be then?"

Cabba growled, losing his footing on the ground. Yuki's attack was pushing back the three Saiyans. A malicious laugh came from Yuki's end, "Come on Super Saiyans? Is this all the entertainment you can provide."

Caulifla growled, and pushed her beam even further, "Don't you dare underestimate us Saiyans!"

Kale walked forward too, and finally Cabba did as well. Caulifla yelled out again, "Saiyans are the strongest race in the Universe!"

Her beam gradually began to grow in magnitude, "AND I'M THE STRONGEST SAIYAN THERE IS!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Really? Saiyans must really be more pathetic than I thought."

Three shining auras radiated throughout the battlefield. Cabba stood forward, "She's right. Saiyans are the most powerful race there is! I'm not abandoning my pride!"

His mind flashed forward quickly to Vegeta. The prince stared down at Cabba, and then nodded. Cabba screamed out, his ligaments began tearing and his aura crescendoed. Yuki began growling, "Tch, you brats are persistent, I'll give you that."

Her golden aura flared around and she reared her hand back, "OBLIVION FLASH!"

A purple beam rocketed out of her hand onto the energy sphere she had fired. The beam was now pushing all three Saiyans back. Cabba trembled, 'D-damn it! I don't have enough power!'

The ground beneath Planet Sadala began to vibrate rapidly. Mori turned back, "Wait . . . Queen Yuki, I'm going to get caught in the explosion!"

"Go to the spaceship then, you spineless fool!" Yuki seethed.

Mori wasted no time in following her advice, and ran over to the spaceship. King Sadala and the other Saiyans were free from their battles, and the king looked up, "CABBA!"  
Cabba managed to nod as confirmation that he heard Sadala's yell, and King Sadala muttered, "Cabba, I need you to escape. We'll hold her off, but we need you alive Cabba!"

Now, Cabba turned his head in shock, "Wait, your majesty! I can't leave! I can't abandon Planet Sadala like this!"

Caulifla nodded towards Kale, who stopped her beam momentarily. She rushed towards Cabba, who barely had time to react before a solid punch to the head had knocked him unconscious. Kale casually resumed the beam, helping Caulifla against Yuki. Yuki gave out a laugh, "Hahaha! Fine then! Leave him alive, I'll go out and hunt him down later anyways!"

King Sadala went forward, picking up Cabba's unconscious body. He raised up a hand, "SAIYANS, FIRE YOUR STRONGEST ATTACKS NOW!"  
The king flew up, and an onslaught of beams followed, supporting Caulifla and Kale's efforts. Sadala flew back to his palace, locating one of the pods meant for this squadrons. He placed the unconscious Cabba in it, and then secured and locked the door. King Sadala watched closely while Cabba was sent flying out of the planet. With that, he gripped his hand, and flew back to the battlefield.

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Caulifla trembled, her body losing energy. Her attack began to give way, and she turned towards Kale, "I'm sorry Kale . . . this looks like it's the end."

"Not yet Sis," Kale muttered, "We're not finished yet!"

Kale roared while she sent even greater force behind her beam. Caulifla nodded and followed suit, both Saiyans now using their absolute maximum. The Saiyans behind the two all rallied, and at last, King Sadala joined in. Yuki nodded, "Oh, good. Now I can get rid of you pesty insects at once!"

Her blast pushed the unified attack back while King Sadala yelled out, "Even if you kill us here, there is still one more Saiyan!"

The Saiyans were pushed farther and farther back while an imminent doom stared in their faces. At last, Yuki prevailed, with the Supernova-like attack charging towards all the Saiyans. Caulifla nodded slowly, "Heh . . . I can't believe we're about to die here Kale."

Kale was silent, a teardrop dripping down her chin onto the ground. Caulifla's countenance lightened, "Don't worry. We'll see each other in the Afterlife."

The blast devoured both Saiyans.

King Sadala stared onwards, his face gazing into the blast, "Farewell then, my Saiyans. Cabba, I leave it all . . ."

The blast struck Sadala, tearing apart his body and distingerating his flesh, "To you . . ."

 _I hope you liked this chapter! As always, leave reviews on how I can improve. Sorry for not posting in a while as well, I was on vacation for the holidays. Hope you had an awesome Christmas and New Year!_


	8. Yuki Saga - Chapter 8

Dragon Ball Fukkatsu

Yuki Saga

Chapter 8

Infallible

Cabba's eyes snapped open. He scanned his environments, frowning when his mind processed an unfamiliar area. Then, his mind frantically came to alarm. He sat up, staring around, "Where the hell am I?"

His fingers moved over to the screen, where he typed in a series of commands. A holographic figure of himself showed up, and a feminine voice rang out, "No current missions."

Cabba frowned, and then said, "Find Planet Sadala."

The feminine voice was silent for a moment, and then it showed a picture of empty space, "Planet Sadala. Status: Destroyed."

Cabba's heart stopped. He stared in silence, in complete shock at what he just heard. "No way," he muttered, "Caulifla and Kale . . . King Sadala . . . they lost."

A wave of hopelessness washed over him, "Oh god . . . what am I going to do now?"

 _Planet Epton . . ._

A blinding purple flash hit two guards instantly. Neon lights reflected upon the figure, but the illumination still wasn't enough to reveal the figure's identity. Another guard pointed, "Get ready! We need to . . ."

A gaping hole was formed in his chest while he was talking, and the figure walked away calmly, "You all are not my target."

The guard who was hit made an effort to reach out his hand, "Wait . . . you're!"

 _Meanwhile . . ._

A cloaked figure stood up, forcing himself to his feet with a groan, "Well then, it's been a long time since we've had an intruder."

A youthful blue alien with cobalt eyes stood next to him, "You should be careful Terric. Whoever that guy is, he's not normal."

"Yeah yeah Kifer. No need to be such a party pooper. Anyway, I've been the crime lord here for several years. You really think this guy's gonna get through _my_ defenses?"

Kifer didn't respond, which Terric took as confirmation to continue, "Well then, what did you say you were offering for the sword again?"

Screams were heard outside the door, causing Kifer to frown, "I thought you said you had this under control."

Terric frowned, "Tch . . . I guess I'll have to replace my guards. Send your guys after him Kifer."

"My men are here for my security. Your issues are of no concern to me."

Terric gave a nasty gnarl, "Well then," he cracked his knuckles, "Guess we settle this the old-fashioned way."

Suddenly, a shockwave of energy hit the center of the room, causing a deep crater. Terric turned around, "Wh-what?"

Kifer widened his eyes, "You're on your own now Terric! No way am I staying here!"

With a wave of his arm, Kifer gathered his men, "Guard me!"

Suddenly, the intruder thrust another shockwave into the room. The shockwave tore a hole through Kifer and all his henchmen. Terric stared in shock, "Who the hell is this?!"  
A tall, purple-skinned humanoid walked in. His grey trenchcoat breezed behind him from the wind. Terric stared in shock, "N-no way . . . Hit the Infallible!"

Hit stared down at Terric, "Dealing with dangerous weapons? It's about time your underworld business was stopped."

Terric fell over, "N-no . . . I-I've been prepared for this! I knew one of my rivals hired you!"

He reached out, grabbing a laser blaster with his right hand, "T-this right here is the most expensive technology on Planet Kurora! Not even you will be able to survive multiple shots from this!"

He pulled the trigger, yelling, "IF I DIE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

A gigantic pulsating blue blast was fired, obliterating the wall and sending a massive shockwave. Hit's figure came back into view though, completely unfazed. Terric pointed at him, "Wh-what the hell? How are you still alive?!"

Hit drew back his fist, charging a shockwave, "It's time for me to put an end to this."

The assassin thrust his fist forward, and a crater began forming on Terric's breast. The crime lord struggled out for breath, and then slowly fell to the ground, dying. Without a word, Hit placed a cloak on, walking back out. As he was walking out, a hologram shimmered onto his hand. On the hologram was an incredibly fat alien whose appearance was hideous to look at - to say the least. Hit nodded, "It's done."

"Hehehe. Very good. The credits have been forwarded to your account."

Hit said nothing, and stopped the transmission. Then, he turned back slowly, "You can come out now."

The figure behind him pulled open his cloak a little, revealing himself to be the youthful Cabba, "Heh, I guess I can't be surprised you saw me."

Hit nodded, "Cabba. What is your business here?"

Cabba walked forward, "I need your help Hit."

"Help?" Hit raised an eyebrow, "I find it surprising that a Saiyan would ask for an assassin's help."

"It's serious," Cabba narrowed his eyes, "Around a day ago, we heard about someone who would come to destroy Planet Sadala."

"Destroy Planet Sadala? Interesting. And since you're here, I assume . . ."

"She succeeded. I'm the only Saiyan left."

Hit nodded slowly, "And the motivation?"

Cabba shook his head, "I have no idea . . . her motivation doesn't matter, I need your help Hit. You're the strongest fighter in Universe 6, and the only one who stands a chance against her."

"So it's serious huh," Hit said, "So what's her name?"

"Yuki, she claims she's the sister of Frost."

A small smirk formed on Hit's lips, "Sister of Frost? I guess we can enlist Frost's help too then."

Cabba stared at Hit with bewilderment, "Frost? What is he going to do?"

"Psychological assistance," Hit said, "Frost's presence will definitely affect her psychologically. Furthermore, her being Frost's sister means that she should have the bulk of whatever remains from Frost's forces. Frost can take care of the fodder while we go straight for Yuki."

Cabba nodded slowly, "I see . . . so, where is he?"

Hit turned his back to Cabba, walking forward, "We find him."

Cabba scurried to follow Hit, eager to finally gain assistance.

 _Planetary Trade Organization, Main Spaceship . . ._

Yuki yawned, "I'm bored, maybe I shouldn't have destroyed that planet."

Mori sneered, "Heh, let's look for other planets to destroy."

A scientist with black eyes to large for his face walked forward. He began typing rapidly on a computer, and Mori smiled, "Kaito, ya find any planets yet?"

Kaito muttered, "No, no planets near our system has abilities suffice to entertain you. Again, Yuki, you should have spared Planet Sadala for trading - the planet would have been worth a lot."

Yuki waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever. Those Saiyans annoyed me anyways."

Then, Kaito suddenly leaned his head forward, staring with interest, "Wait a minute . . . Planet Epton. I'm getting strong signals of energy from one of the fighters here. They may be weak, but they should be good for some entertainment."

Yuki yawned, "What level of power is the fighter at?"

"C+ Level," Kaito said.

Mori smirked, "I'll handle him. I can hold back enough power to have fun with a runt like that! Land the spaceship!"

Kaito nodded to the pilots, "We land on Planet Epton then."

 _Planet Epton . . ._

Hit's eyes suddenly darted up with alarm, "There's a group of people above us."

Cabba stared up too, "Damn it . . . it's her, it's Yuki!"

Hit nodded, "Get in your pod then, I can travel to another planet by myself."

A figure was leaping out of the spaceship, towards the two. Hit frowned, "Do you know if this Yuki is able to hold back her power?"

Cabba shook his head, "No, I don't know. But whoever that is, it can't be Yuki."

Mori leapt down, his bulky humanoid figure being recognized by Cabba, "You."

Mori grinned, recognizing Cabba too, "I've been waiting for you, the last Saiyan! How lucky I am to have this brat all to myself."

However, his gaze turned, and he saw Hit standing calmly. Mori began panicking, "W-wait . . . H-Hit? W-what are you doing here?"

Hit looked forward, "So your leader is Yuki, I presume."

Mori scowled, "D-damn it. Where the hell was your energy signal on Kaito's radar!"

Hit pulled a hand out of his pocket, and then clenched it into a fist, "I'm sorry, but I have to deal with you."

A purple blast of energy landed in Mori's chest. Mori gasped, a crater forming at his heart and then enlarging into a hole. Hit turned towards Cabba, "We have to leave, _now_."

Cabba nodded, and ran towards his pod while Mori fell down, dead. A violet aura encircled Hit, while he began flying out of the planet. While he was flying out, Hit noticed a spaceship. He looked inside out of the corner of his eye, only to see that a feminine figure was staring right back at him. The female smirked and Hit turned his attention back to his flying.

Then, Hit turned around, noticing a space pod tailing him closely. However, the gigantic spaceship that he noticed was following him too. Hit widened his eyes, 'Tch . . . that damn ship has some speed!'

The environment around him stopped while he time-skipped over to Cabba's pod, pushing it a little farther. He time-skipped again, widening the gap between the two and the ship. Stars and planets winked at the two while Cabba yelled from inside the pod, "She's following us!"

Hit nodded in response. Then, he got into a stance and placed his hand forward. A burst of violet energy surrounded Hit while he muttered, "Shatterpoint."

An explosion of orchid energy suddenly hit the bottom of the spaceship, destroying it completely and forcing the spaceship to wobble unevenly. Cabba stared at Hit in amazement, "Whoa, what was that?"

"A new technique I've been working on," said Hit, "We must hurry though. I barely have the energy for another time-skip after that move."

Hit flew off by himself now, and Cabba's pod followed closely after. Hit reached out on his wrist, tapping a few buttons, "Identify the position of Frost."

A holographic image of Frost showed up on his screen. A male voice spoke monotonously, "Frost. Former leader of the peace-keeping force known as the Universal Protection Agency. Current location: Planet Oremo."

Cabba yelled out again from his pod, "Whoa Hit, that's an amazing device you have!"

Hit muttered towards Cabba's pod, "Don't be so loud. It's an ancient artifact I found during one of my missions. I hide it for a reason."

Then, he closed his eyes, performing one last time-skip. The two had reached the emerald green planet of Oremo, with Hit nodding, "This is it. Prepare for landing Cabba."

Hit flew down straight towards the planet, and Cabba's pod began descending too. Hit landed with a subdued boom, and he turned towards Cabba, whose pod gently hovered over the ground. Then Cabba walked down too, and nodded towards Hit, "That was a close call."

Hit began walking, "Come on, we need to get going. I don't have much energy left after that technique."

"Say, what was that move anyways?"

"Time Cage - Shatterpoint," said Hit, "I use my Time Cage, but I also land a series of attacks in one focused area. In other words, it's a focused series of blows in one area executed in a single instance of Time. I can't risk using another one today."

Cabba smiled, "With that power, I'm sure you can take down Yuki."

"This . . . Yuki . . . I believe I saw her in the spaceship. If my senses are correct, she won't be taken down that easily. She has another transformation that likely rivals mine in power."

"Transformation eh?" Cabba growled, "I guess I need to tell you about it. We were doing fine, but as soon as she transformed, Caulifla, Kale, and I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Yes, I sensed that level of strength. Her power rivals mine - she won't go down that easily."

Hit stopped walking, raising a hand to stop Cabba, "He's here."

In an instant, Hit had appeared several feet in front of Cabba, with a smokescreen being set off, blocking the two. A sinister voice rang out, "Ah, the Super Saiyan Cabba. Are you here to arrest me?"

Cabba powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 instantly, "You can't beat me Frost. I've gotten much stronger."

Frost darted down, and Cabba blocked his attack. Cabba's former leader licked his lips, "Well, you aren't wrong."

Frost backflipped over, and then revealed a laser hidden in his sleeve, "Hyah!"

A thin red beam of energy was dodged by Cabba. Frost attempted to walk back, only to have his movement inhibited by the towering stature of Hit. Frost turned around, "D-damn . . . so you hired Hit to help you."

Frost raised his arms, "No matter, I'm taking you all down with me!"

A plethora of gadgets all popped out, while Cabba yelled, "Enough!"

Frost stared at Cabba in silence, while Hit spoke up, "Frost. We're here to enlist your help again."

Frost snickered, "My help . . . what is it now? Another Tournament Champa wants me to participate in."

Hit shook his head, "No . . . it's regarding Yuki."

A flash of anger sparked in Frost's eyes, "Yuki eh? Well . . . what do you need?"

"Help," Cabba walked forward, "We need help to stop her."

"Forget it," muttered Frost, "She can't be stopped. She's a wild force of nature."

"She can," said Hit, "I'm the legendary Hitman of Universe 6. I'll be the judge of whether she can be beaten or not."

Frost sighed, "Well then, since you're so deadset, I might as well tell you her story."

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dragon Ball Fukkatsu. One of the guests left a question to my story! I'll include it and the answer here:_

Q: So is the Broly movie considered Non-Canon here? Because Broly is mentioned in the DBS Manga and Toriyama confirmed it's canon after all. Seeing Broly show up in this story would be pretty awesome after all!

 **A: Originally, the Broly movie was supposed to be considered non-canon. I'm wavering a ltitle on that though, since Broly showing up would be pretty cool. I'm still leaning towards him being non-canon though. For one, the concept of his Fury state is fairly similar to Turles's Primal Saiyan state (in my opinion). Also, I haven't seen the Broly movie yet nor I have openly looked up any spoilers, so adding Broly as canon may disrupt my plans for the story. Thanks for reading!**

 _Again, feel free to leave reviews and suggestions. Thanks!_


End file.
